A Planned Delay
by Fenris242
Summary: With their flight canceled, House is forced to take his team plus Wilson to his sister's place to stay....turns out, the sister wants House and Cameron to get together...with a little help, some alcohol, a movie theater and a hot tub, it might be possible
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this idea has been floating around my head for over a week now. I know this chapter is vague, but it is the prologue, so it's supposed to be. My mind is already a few chapters ahead, so the chapters should be coming out like blood out of a vein (that is a vein that isn't really deep and really thin and really hard to find – like mine).**

**-Fen**

* * *

"What do you mean the flight is cancelled?!" House yelled at the woman behind the counter. She had just informed him that the flight he was to take back to Princeton was cancelled. He didn't even want to think about what that meant. "It's not even snowing yet! Why is it cancelled?!" he demanded to know.

"Sir-" She began, but was interrupted.

"Don't 'Sir' me! Tell me why the flight was cancelled!" House yelled at her, knowing that he was interrupting her from explaining why he was stuck there. He just couldn't believe that anyone would cancel a flight when the snow wasn't falling and the skies didn't look _that _bad.

"The pilot cancelled the flight-" Again she was interrupted.

"For what reason?! Did he even give one? Does he even need one, or can he just decide not to fly today?!" House was obviously getting agitated with the circumstances.

"If you would let me finish, I could give you all the information you want." She paused, waiting for his go ahead. House nodded at her. "Okay, then. The pilot, Daniel Green," she didn't make a habit of giving out the names of the pilots, but she figured House wouldn't leaver her alone if he didn't have all the information. "He called in and stated that he watched the local news station and that the weather anchor called for a huge blizzard to be blowing in just as the flight would be reaching proper flying altitude. Mr. Green decided that it would be safer to cancel the flight, than get up in the air and find out that the conditions are not flyable." Almost as if she knew what House's next comment would be, she continued, "He has all right to cancel a flight if he feels the conditions will not fair good." The woman stared at House. She was hoping he would take her explanation and leave.

He did. He walked back to the three people sitting in the chairs, and explained what the circumstances were.

"So what are we going to do?" Foreman asked. "The guy at the hotel said they were booked through next week with that quick money conference."

"And I heard some other guests saying something about there being a convention in town for Star Trek." Cameron added.

"So that's gonna knock out any chance of any other hotel having an opening." Chase said.

House just stood there, grinding his teeth together. He couldn't believe it.

They had come here for a stupid conference that he didn't even want to attend. He tried everything he could to get Cuddy to let him out of coming. Instead, she sent Wilson with to make sure that House attended all the meetings.

Wilson took this as punishment for nothing, but reluctantly agreed to go to keep House out of trouble. Now he was stuck here, too.

"What are we going to do?" Chase asked. It was the worst thing that could have come out of his mouth at that very moment, because House was just waiting for a reason to jump down his throat. A question like that was like a friendly invitation.

Wilson, sensing that House as about to pounce on his subordinate, stepped in, "Doesn't Skylar live around here?" He said, looking at House.

House turned and glared at his friend. Wilson began to think that maybe it was better to have the lion pouncing on the gazelle and not the oncologist. "We don't really have much of a choice here." Wilson continued, trying to get House to calm down.

It worked. House turned and limped off towards the luggage pickup. They needed to retrieve their stuff before continuing their little journey.


	2. A Place to Stay

**A/N: Here's the second edition of this fic….I'm happy you guys seemed to enjoy the first chapter….hopefully this one has you just as happy….i promise that the identity of Skylar will be exposed in the next chapter.**

**-Fen**

* * *

"Is the brat here?" House asked, walking into the sign shop and up to the guy standing at the counter.

"Yeah, but she's busy." He replied.

"And that matters because?" House asked.

"Last time I let you back here when she was busy I got two weeks of working the counter and dealing with the morons that come through those doors." He said.

"I deal with morons that come through doors everyday. Tell her I'm here."

"I'll tell her you're here, but I don't think it'll make a difference." The guy walked away, and disappeared through a set of double doors.

"Why are we here?" Foreman asked. He didn't understand how coming to a sign shop was going to get them a place to stay.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Chase concurred.

"You might want to get this place checked out," House yelled as the guy emerged from the double doors. "There seems to be an echo." House said, turning and looking at Chase.

"She said she's busy." The guy from behind the counter said, again.

"How long?" House asked. His ducklings looked at him oddly. They'd never seen him give up without a fight before.

"She's almost done. I'd say ten minutes." The guy replied and started to walk away.

House looked over at Wilson and then called back to the guy, "Perry. Wait." The guy turned around and looked at House. "Bum leg." He gestured toward his leg and continued, "Think I could have a comfy seat?"

"Yeah, you guys can come back." Perry said, motioning for them to come through the lock gate setup to keep little kiddies away from big knives.

Just as everyone was getting seated, House looked at Wilson again, who took the queue and started conversation with Perry. House turned and snuck off to the double doors.

* * *

"God dammit Perry! How hard can it be to keep a cripple away from me when I'm trying to work?" A woman yelled, dragging House by the sleeve behind her. "And you," she turned and glared at House, "What part of, 'I'm busy' weren't you understanding?! I'll be back in a minute. I'm working on a truck right now, and your insane babbling isn't going to make me get it done any faster." She then stormed off back through the double doors.

Chase turned to Foreman and said, "She's hot." Wilson shot him a glare then looked at House. House had started talking with Perry, obviously comparing their morons.

About ten minutes later, the woman emerged from the double doors again. The doctors were only know able to take in her appearance, since her last visit was short. Her must have been pretty long, but it was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck, and it was black as the ace of spades. The black tank top she had on was snug and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her jeans hung low on her waist that was wrapped with a well-worn brown leather belt with a large ornate buckle. The jeans gave new meaning to the word _air conditioning_. They had more holes than swiss cheese. The double chain wallet clanged loudly as she sat down on the chair in her office, just beyond where the doctors were sitting.

"That means you can come in!" She yelled out to them. "I have plenty of seats!" As the doctors made their way into the room, she motioned toward a seat and said to House, "You can sit there." It was a ratty old recliner that didn't look like it could hold much weight, but House flopped down in it.

Once everyone was settled and Perry closed the door, she asked, "So what do you need?" She said, looking right at House.

"What? No, 'Hey, how you doin?' It's been awhile. I thought I at least deserved that." House replied, in full snark mode.

"I would say that." She paused. "If I knew you were here for a reason other than you needing something." It was only now that she looked at the other occupants of the room. Just as House was about to reply to her statement, she started, "Jimmy!" She got up from her seat and walked over, giving the oncologist a big hug. "Long time to see. How've you been?" She turned and glared at House, knowing that Wilson would just mumble a response. Wilson knew how this game was played. And he was only a pawn. The woman took her seat again, and looked at House. "How many times do I have to ask?"

* * *

House explained, in as short a way as possible, what the situation was and that the group needed a place to stay. He also made a point of mentioning that it was Wilson's idea and not his.

"Well at least one of you has a brain." She replied. "I was just getting ready to go. The truck was the last thing I had to do today." She stood and grabbed a long black cotton duster. "Besides, we should really get going so we can avoid the weather." She walked toward the door, trying to hid the smile that was forming on her face. Everything was certainly falling into place.


	3. A Tour & A Bet

**19 Feb 07 - A/N: Just noticed a major typo in this chappy at the very end...it was supposed to be "would've" not "wouldn't"...kinda doesn't make sense with wouldn't in there...sorry for any confusion...**

**  
A/N: Okay, I know I've been slow with the start of this, and that the chapters have been short….This one's a little longer…..it's also pretty much the last chapter of slowness….i just needed to explain what was going on here, and I couldn't do that in one chapte…things will start to fall into place soon, and you'll all see where I plan on taking this one very soon…..of course it will be House/Cameron, as all my fics are…..as always, please read and review….**

**-Fen**

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge." Chase said as they pulled up outside a rather large building. They had all piled into Skylar's Jeep Cherokee. It was a tight squeeze, especially with the luggage, but they fit, sort of. 

"When you have four people that make a lot of money, this is the kinda place they live in." Skylar said as she parked in the small parking lot that was next to the building.

"You live with three other people?" Cameron asked. She was pretty much sitting on Foreman's lap. It was the only way to get the four people in the back seat. Luckily, it was a short ride.

"Yeah. Everyone but Jason should be home." Skylar replied as she exited the Jeep.

* * *

Once they were inside, Skylar motioned for them to drop their belongings on the floor in the living room. She tossed House's bag down the hall where it slid to a halt in front of a large black door. "Let me give you guys the grand tour." She said, walking into the extremely large kitchen that was attached to the living room. There was only a step that prevented the two rooms from being one. "Okay, this is the kitchen." Just as House was about to say that they were playing _state the obvious_ again, she fired, "Which is obvious!" at him. The two chuckled for a moment. 

"We pretty much hang out in this area. It's the only real common place in the whole building. Well, except for the igloo. I'll show you guys that later. Please feel free to make yourselves at home. The bar's always stocked. As is the fridge." She headed toward the black door that she had thrown House's bag at. "This is the way to bedrooms. We don't have a conventional sleeping area." Skylar reached into her pocket, and then cursed. "Damn it." She walked back to the kitchen and grabbed her green messenger bag that was on the kitchen counter. Digging through, she quickly pulled her hand out, waving it victoriously. "Got it." She walked back over to the door, and passed the small red object in front of it. A green light flickered and an unlocking noise emitted from the door. "You guys'll all get passes so you can come and go as you please."

"Seems a little high security for a home." Foreman said.

"The black guy would definitely notice that." House said, getting in his usual stereotypical jabs at Foreman.

Skylar looked at Foreman, "Yeah it is, but Ash, one of the guys that lives here, owns a security business. That, plus most of us have our places set up to work from home when we need to. Gotta make sure everything's protected."

The door opened up into a long hallway. There were two doors, evenly spaced on either side of the hall and another door at the end.

"Is there a reason why all the doors in this place are painted black?" Cameron asked, noting that every door they'd seen so far was black.

"When we moved in here, they were all red." Skylar replied, walking through the door, as if that was enough of an explanation.

"_Stones_ fetish." House said as he followed Skylar through the door. "Am I getting my usually room?" He asked.

"No." She replied, then proceeded as if House had said nothing. "Each one of these doors opens up into an apartment. Mine is all the way down on the left. Dr. Cameron, you'll be staying in my guest room."

"Hey, that's _my_ room." House whined.

"Do you really want her staying with one of the guys?" Skylar asked. Her housemates were known for their bed affairs. Better than Wilson was. House shook his head. "Then it's agreed. She'll stay with me. Dr. Chase, you'll be here, first door on the right. That's Jason's room. Normally you'd have free run of the place, but since that storm is supposed to be coming in, I'm assuming he'll be here. He's a DA, so he's not home very much." Skylar paused for a moment. "Since Jason is the only one of us that has two beds in his guest room, Dr. Foreman, you'll also be staying there. Jimmy, you'll be rooming with Ash, you know where that is."

"Oh, no. No way in hell am I staying with Sir Pimpsalot." House whined again, realizing that there was only one room left for someone to stay in. "He's you're husband. Can't you two share a room for once."

"Oh, yeah. Like that'll happen." With that, someone walked into the hallway. "Speak of the devil." Skylar turned to everyone in the hallway and said, "This is Damien. Damien, you know Jimmy and Greg, this is doctors Foreman, Chase and Cameron."

"I call bed with Cameron." Damien replied.

"Nope. It's already been decided, Sir Pimpsalot." Skylar replied.

"That's new." Damien said in reference to his new nickname.

"Greg came up with it." Skylar said.

"It fits." Damien replied, headed for his door, which was the first one on the left. He passed a blue card over the sensor. A green light flicked and the door unlocked. "Show 'em the igloo yet?" He asked, turning around just as he was about to close the door.

"No, I was just on my way." Skylar replied. Damien closed his door and Skylar escorted the doctors to the black door at the very end of the hallway. This door did not require the pass, but opened as Skylar turned the knob. The doctors followed her in.

"Why do you call it 'the igloo'?" Chase asked, before he was able to enter the room himself.

"We've always thought it looked like one." The room was huge. It had a rounded ceiling and every surface was tiled in some way. The floors were made from white and black marble tiles and the walls were a coarse stone. There were four stalls, two on either side of the room, that were enclosed in glass blocks. At the very end of the room was a built-in hot tub.

"Communal shower stalls?" Cameron said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Living together, we really don't have much to hide." Skylar replied.

* * *

It was later, and the group was relaxing in the living room. Ash, Skylar's other housemate, had come home and was introduced to the crowd. When he disappeared into his room, Skylar explained that he wasn't a social creature until he wanted to be. "Even then," she continued to explain, "it's usually only to lure some unsuspecting woman back to his bed. He has a lot in common with his brother." She said, then explained that Damien and Ash were brothers. 

As the doctors sat in the living room discussing when they might be able to get a plane to take them home, Skylar was in the adjoined kitchen making something for them to share for dinner. "Why don't you have a problem with your husband sleeping with other woman?" Cameron asked, walking into the kitchen to help out with dinner. Skylar quickly told her to take a seat at the table, because guests were not allowed to help with dinner.

"We're not married because we're in love with each other. We're married because it's convenient." She replied. She motioned into the living room that dinner was almost ready and that everyone should come in and take seats at the table. "Since we were kids and I lived at my gram's next door to him, we knew we were going to grow old together. Sure we dated when we were in high school, but what best friends didn't? We dating after graduation, and it was a couple of years later that we decided to get married. We knew we'd never want to marry anyone else and that we were going to fall in love with anyone else. We love each other, we're just not in love. I don't know if that makes any sense to you, but it does to us." Skylar finished plating the food, and turned to start setting it on the table when she noticed that everyone had been paying attention to her little speech.

"I know it's not exquisite cuisine, but it's all I could make for this many people with the supplies we have." She said, as she sat a plate down in front of everyone at the table, trying to change the subject.. She had made chicken parmesan with pasta. It was one of her specialties.

Everyone talked about nothing during dinner, but it was when Chase made a comment, than the conversation took a spin. He had been talking with Foreman in somewhat hushed tones. Wilson, who was sitting next to Foreman, kept shooting Chase looks, trying to tell him to shut the hell up without actually saying. Chase had brought up the comment he made earlier about Skylar's appearance. Wilson had shot him a look then, but Chase ignored it. "So, if we're here for one night, wanna make a bet?" Chase asked Foreman.

With a grin, Foreman replied, "What would the stakes be?"

"Two weeks of clinic duty, and that includes anything that House passes on." Chase replied.

"Seems like a hard task to do in one night." Foreman said. "We might need to stretch this out to two or three nights." No one would be able to get a woman like Skylar in one night. There wasn't enough sweet talk in the world for that.

"Alright. Then we stretch it out. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can come up with excuses." Chase replied.

"Then it's a bet." Foreman said.

"We'll see which one of us has the better game." Chase finished.

It was this comment that House heard. He looked at Chase and then at Foreman. They hadn't noticed him looking yet. House then looked at Wilson, who was still shooting them looks to shut up. "What's going on over there?" House demanded to know what was going on. Skylar had just gotten up to answer the phone.

"We just made a friendly bet." Chase replied.

"Wrong number." Skylar said, sitting back down at the table.

"About what?" House demanded again.

Skylar didn't often hear that tone of voice come out of the man seated next to her.

Chase shifted in his seat. He couldn't say now that Skylar was seated at the table. He didn't have to say anything. House knew by his lack of word vomit that the two had made a bet involving Skylar. Knowing that their minds were in the gutter ninety percent of the time, House was able to deduce what the bet was about. "Don't even think about it." He said. The room went silent. All other conversation stopped at the threatening sound in House's voice.

"Why? We all know you have an issue with the age thing; otherwise you would've jumped Cameron by now." Chase replied.

"I don't have a problem with the _age thing_! I have a problem with the whole _she's my sister_ thing!" House yelled.


	4. Game Night

With a few sly comments, Skylar was able to get her brother under control and out of the room before he beheaded both of his male employees. Obviously, the bet had been called off, and Skylar made sure to inform them that neither of them would have won. She had higher standards.

It was later in the evening before House emerged for the bedrooms, and even then it was only because Damien had forced him into the common living room. The ducklings were seated in opposite ends of the room with Cameron sitting at the dining room table. Each on their own laptop, punching away at the keys.

As House moved to raid the fridge for something to drink, Damien nodded at Skylar. Skylar stood from her position in the recliner, where she had been reading a book, and moved towards Foreman and Chase while Damien moved into the kitchen towards Cameron and Wilson. Wilson had been sitting across the table from Cameron, reading the newspaper. House turned from the fridge in time to see the two hawks swooping in and stealing their prizes. He knew all too well what was going to happen, and dreaded every moment of it. Hopefully, if he was quiet enough, he could disappear and no would notice until he was behind a locked door.

Skylar walked right up to Foreman first, knowing Chase wouldn't be paying any attention, and grabbed his laptop, snapping it shut and yanking the power cord. She then walked over and did the same to Chase. Damien grabbed the newspaper from Wilson and snatched Cameron's laptop, similar to Skylar grabbing in the living room. The two hawks joined and walked over to a closet. Opening a door and entering a code, Damien popped another door open and the three laptops and Wilson's newspaper were put inside. The safe door was closed, locked and then the closet door was closed as well.

"Excuse me, but I was using _my_ laptop. If you don't mind, I'd like it back." Chase said, getting up and walking toward the closet.

"I do mind." Damien replied. He twisted his head first to the left and then to the right, cracking his neck.

Skylar looked around the room. "We're one short." She said to Damien.

"Actually, we're three short, but I don't think we're gonna get Ash to come out of the cave." Damien said, referring to his brother's office.

"I think Greg picked up on what we're doing." Skylar said.

"Which means he's already locked in his room. Bastard." Damien cursed under his breath.

"You're supposed to wait until I'm not in the room to talk behind my back." A tall guy said walking into the living room. He pushed House into the room, "I found him trying to sneak into death row." He said referring to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He turned and looked at House, "You didn't think you were getting out of this, did you?" He asked the rhetorical question.

"What exactly was he trying to get out of?" Foreman asked.

"Game night." Damien replied, heading for a different closet, which once open revealed five shelves stacked high with various board and trivia games.

"Game night?" Cameron asked, walking into the living room with Wilson.

"We have it every week. Usually we get a bunch of friends to come over, play games, and get wasted." Damien explained. "Because of the impending blizzard, we cancelled it this week."

"Luckily for us," Skylar continued for Damien, "You guys came to us, needing a place to stay. Therefore, game night has been resurrected."

* * *

The games had been selected, some of which were nixed by Skylar as she wanted to play _clean_ games and not obscene versions of their games with their new combatants. "Once the liquor starts to get loose, we turn most of our games into 'Lets See How Sick and Perverted We Can Make This One', but since you guys are virgins to game night, we should probably keep the games virgin." She explained. 

"Do I really have to play?" House whined.

"Yes." The three housemates scolded.

The living room was converted into a game room. House was seated on the far end of the couch with Wilson next to him and Foreman next to Wilson. Cameron and Chase sat next to each other on the love seat, and Skylar was at the head of the large coffee table, seated in her recliner. Damien and Jason pulled their own recliners over so that they were seated opposite of the couch. Skylar pulled out the first game of night. _Atmosfear_.

"We'll start off easy. This one has a fifty-five minute time limit. Since you've never played before, you guys'll pair up to help each other. We'll each pick a character and let the GameKeeper start off the game. He'll explain how to play and then we're off." Skylar said, popping a DVD into the player. She turned the lights down and turned the surround sound up as high as it would it go. "Jimmy and Foreman'll be Elizabeth Bathory. Take the red vampire piece. Cameron and Chase will be Helin, take the purple blocks piece. Greg, you're Anne DeChantraine, take the orange pumpkin piece."

"I am not going to be a woman." House said, refusing to play.

"He can take my piece. I'll be Anne." Jason said, grabbing the pumpkin piece and placing it on the proper headstone.

"Fine. Greg, you're Khufu, take the yellow mummy head piece." Skylar said, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Here's the Baron Samedi." Skylar said, handing Damien the green top hat piece. "And as always, I'm Gevaudan the werewolf. Let the games begin."

* * *

After almost an hour of jumping every time the GateKeeper appeared on screen screaming some order at one of his minion players, the game was finally over and no one had been able to collect all their keys and proceed to the Well of Fears to win, so the GateKeeper won. Again. 

"Fifteen minute break while we set up the next game." Damien said, breaking down the game and putting all the pieces back where they belonged as Skylar pulled the next game out to be set up.

Once the game was put away and the new game set up, Skylar and Damien joined the others in the kitchen. Damien, already having been informed that he needed to distract House, went right over to refill his drink and start up conversation.

Skylar walked over to Cameron. "Join me?" She asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and motioning towards the enclosed sunroom off the living room.

"I don't smoke."

"I didn't say you had to." Skylar replied, moving to the sunroom with Cameron in tow.

Once her cigarette was lit, she jumped right to her point. "I understand you like my brother." Cameron was put back. That was the last thing she expected to come out of Skylar's mouth. "You don't have to answer. It's quite obvious you're taken by him. Who wouldn't be? I mean, he's smart, I guess he's attractive, although he is my brother, so I can't be positive. He can be charming when he wants to be too. You might not know that. But he can. His only downfall is that he's ass. Always has been, always will be. As long as you don't think you can change him, you'll be fine."

"It would be, if he were interested. But he's not. I asked." Cameron replied.

"You're what? 35?" Cameron shrugged her shoulders, she was close enough. "Well, I've known my brother for that long, and one thing I know is that he'll never say when he's interested. Not even if you ask him. Like I said, he's an ass. Nothing can change that. He says what you don't want him to say, and he knows it. I've always called him evil. Don't get me wrong, though. I love him. He's my brother. And the one thing I want for him, more than anything else in this world, is to be happy. If there's any chance that he could get that by being with you, I'm all for it. Besides, from what I've heard, you might be mistaken in his interests."

Cameron thought for a moment. "From what you've heard?" She asked. It was obvious by House's reaction at the airport that he didn't really want to come to his sister's. So that probably meant that he didn't talk to her much either. Where was she getting her information?

"Just because Greg and I don't talk, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in his life. I keep in touch with the next best thing. Jimmy." She replied, with a smile. Skylar stubbed out her cigarette, and the two headed back into the kitchen to refill their drinks.

Once the drinks were refilled and smoke breaks were over, the group returned to the living room, some more reluctant than others.

House saw the game that was laid out in front of them. It was a simple game. Had he not been forced to partake in game night before he would have that the cards were a regular deck and the game would be poker. But he knew better. "I think I'll sit this one out." He said, trying to escape into the kitchen.

"No one sits out." Foreman said, blocking House's retreat. "If we're stuck, so are you." He said, in a hushed tone. "Besides, how bad can a deck of cards be?"

"Nothing is what it seems in this place." House said, walking over and taking in seat next to Wilson on the couch. "I guess I'll just have to win and deal out the punishment." He thought to himself.

"And now we're on to poker." Skylar said, introducing the next game. "In order to keep things moving, and to avoid some embarrassment, we play Texas Hold 'Em style."

"Embarrassment?" Chase asked.

Skylar smiled. The winner gets to pick two unsuspecting victims to deal punishment upon for playing a lousy hand." The ducklings and Wilson gave confused looks to each other and then to Skylar. "These are truth or dare cards. In the center of each card is a truth and a dare. The winner of the hand gets to pick who has to do what. We play twenty hands and you are allowed to fold your hand no more than seven times. When you fold, you get a blue chip. Once you have seven, you get a red chip which means you can't fold any more."

"How bad are the truths and dares?" Cameron asked, not sure if she wanted to take House's side and fight playing the game.

"Well, last time Greg was here," Skylar started, a smile on her face and laughter in her voice, "he got this one dare—"

She was abruptly cut off by House, "Skylar Jade!" He scolded. "I thought we—"

It was Skylar's turn to cut off her brother and start the embarrassment early, "Gregory Milton!" She scolded right back.

**A/N: Okay, so I usually put this at the beginning, but I didn't want to give anything away….I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it….all I'm going to ask of you guys is if you could please review or PM with ideas for the truth or dares….I'm willing to put almost anything in here……although I am trying to keep this under an M rating…….any ideas are welcome….thanks in advance**

**-Fen**


	5. Sarongs, Ice Cubes & the Worst Question

**A/N: The real games have begun…..this chappy is mainly truth or dare, with some funnies thrown in….the next chapter, with House's answer, will definitely add more to the plot….hope you guys are enjoying so far……off to watch Evil Dead (again)…..**

**-Fen**

* * *

House didn't win the first hand. He was just glad that not of his subordinates won either. Actual the perfect person won the first hand. Jason. The shy attorney. Jason was an extremely social person, and could carry conversation for hours, but not when he didn't know the other people in the room. So, when Jason won the first hand, House let out a sigh of relief. He knew he wouldn't be picked for any of the truths or dares. Jason would definitely stick with the two people in the room he knew the best. Skylar and Damien.

Which is exactly what he did. Skylar chose dare, and was forced to remove four articles of clothing. Since her socks and boots had already be removed, the dare was cutting it very close to her being completely naked for the rest of the night. Luckily her wallet and belt were considered clothing, so she was at least left with her bra and panties. Foreman and Chase avoided looking in her direction in fear of having a pissed off House.

Damien chose truth and was asked to reveal something about himself that at least half of the people in the room didn't know about him. In keeping with the flow of removing clothing, he stood up and lifted his shirt over his head. His well-sculpted body was covered in colorful ink. "I'm a artist and this is my canvas." He said, then sat back down, dropping his shirt over the back of the chair.

The next hand was dealt. House picked up his two cards. Two of hearts and seven of diamonds. He tossed the cards face down on the table and grabbed one of the blue chips, then stood to get a refill of his drink.

When he returned, the next hand had already been dealt. The two losers having picked truths, didn't take long. House picked up the two cards that sat in front of him. Pocket Aces. Spades and hearts. He set the cards back down in front of him, and tossed one of the yellow chips in, letting everyone know he was in on this hand. The hardest part about playing this game was that you didn't place bets, so it was extremely hard to read your opponents and what they could possibly have in their hands. Skylar tossed in her yellow chip as did Chase and Cameron. Jason grabbed a blue chip for himself and tossed one to Wilson. Foreman asked for a blue chip as he put his cards face down and Damien tossed in one of his yellow chips.

The first three cards were placed on the table face up. Seven of hearts. Jack of diamonds. Jack of clubs. House tossed in his second yellow chip, as did all the rest who hadn't taken a blue chip. "Alright. Drop your cards as I put out the last two." Jason said, pulling the next two cards from the deck and placing them on the table next to the three previous cards.

Two of clubs. House held his breath. Ace of diamonds. A wicked grin came across House's face as he looked at everyone else's cards. Chase at had a pair of fours. Cameron had the king and queen of hearts. Skylar was holding the fourth ace and a two of hearts, and Damien had a pair of sixes.

"Greg wins." Jason said, looking over the cards.

House turned to Chase. "Which one?" He asked.

"Dare." Chase said, not really wanting to, but he knew truth could be far worse.

House looked down at his card and chuckled. House didn't know what Chase did in a past life, but it must have been bad. "You'll have to switch clothes with another player of my choice." House paused. "And since I am the older brother, I couldn't bear my dear sister having to prance around the place in her undies for the rest of the night." Chase's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Like she's never done that before." Damien said.

"Yeah, it's usually less." Jason said, and the two friends had a laugh while Skylar got up and headed for the Igloo with Chase dragging his feet behind.

"In the meantime, " House started, turning back to the group at hand. "Truth or dare?" He asked, turning to Cameron.

"Truth." She said, thinking she was taking the wuss' way out.

House looked down at the card and read the truth question. "Of the people in this room, whom would you prefer to have in your bed tonight?" He asked.

"It doesn't say that." Foreman said, trying to reach across Wilson and grab the card, but House jerked at the last second. He turned the card around and showed it to Foreman. That was in fact what it said.

"Based on what?" Cameron asked. She figured that had to be a way around the question. House always found it. She just had to look hard enough.

"You can't answer the question with a question. Stop avoiding and just answer it." House replied. Cameron said nothing, just stared at House, waiting for an answer to her question. "Fine." He said, breaking the couple minutes of silence. "Based on physical attraction only." House answered.

Cameron looked around the room and finally her eyes fell upon the answer. "Damien." She replied. A smirk came across his face.

"Don't get any ideas. She's sleeping in Skylar's room." House scolded. He made a mental note to make sure that Damien and Cameron were never left alone in the same room. Damien definitely had an A game and Cameron was just naïve enough to fall for it.

As if on queue, Skylar and Chase walked back into the room. Skylar dressed in the doctor's brown pants and white long sleeve shirt with blue pinstripes. Skylar had chosen to go sans socks and shoes. She hated wearing her own, why would she wear someone else's? Chase entered the room wearing the bra and panties that Skylar had been wearing only moments ago. Skylar made an exception to the rules and allowed Chase to make an addition to the outfit. She disappeared into her room while he was getting undressed, and came out with a sarong. She figured he wasn't fully covering himself, but it allowed him some comfort in the baby blue thong that he would be putting on.

"Hey, you weren't wearing that." House was quick to point out.

"Give the kid a break." Skylar returned, making it known that Chase would be allowed to wear the sarong in addition to the bra and panties without further argument.

Damien took the cards and started to deal. The next couple of hands were uneventful with everyone picking truths instead of dares. House took one blue chip, as did Wilson, Foreman, Damien and Jason. Chase and Cameron both took two blue chips.

It was the seventh hand, and House dealt the cards. After setting the deck down, he picked up his own cards and smirked. "Not bad." He thought to himself and tossed a yellow chip in. Wilson followed suit, but Foreman asked for a blue chip. Chase tossed in a yellow chip, quickly followed by Cameron. Skylar, Damien and Jason all tossed in yellow chips.

House flipped the first three cards over and placed them in the center of the table. Cameron tossed her cards down and asked for a blue chip, but everyone else tossed in yellow chips. House looked at his cards again before flipping the next two cards over.

A pair of sixes lay on the table along with a queen. House held two queens in his hand. A full house. He set the cards back down and grabbed the next card on the stack and placed it next to the other three. A seven. He grabbed the next and last card to be placed on the table. Another six. House was confident with his hand as he flipped his cards over. Luckily everyone else didn't have much. He was actually surprised that some of them had opted to stay in after the first flop. Then House turned his attention to the cards that belonged to the doctor sitting next him. Wilson set his cards down. He had the other two sixes. Four of a kind definitely beat a full house. "Damn." House cursed.

"Let's have it." Skylar said, wanting to pick up the pace a bit.

"Okay, Skylar. Truth or dare?"

"Since everyone else is too chicken, dare." She replied, being the first to take dare since Chase.

Wilson read the card. "Pick someone else in the room." He instructed. He gave no hit as to what the other person would be needed for.

Skylar scanned the room. "Cameron." She said, looking at the doctor seated to her left.

Wilson smiled. "Without using your hands, and being as creative as you want, you have to melt and ice cube between your bodies."

Damien got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed an ice cube from the freezer and brought back to the table, handing it to Skylar who was whispering in Cameron's ear the game plan. Skylar took the ice cube and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey, you have to do together, not pass it around." Damien argued, not wanting allowing any cheating.

Skylar proceeded to give him the finger and she leaned into Cameron and their mouths became intertwined. A couple of seconds later, the ice cube was gone and most of the guys were crossing their legs. House included. Granted it was his sister, so he just put Carmen Electra in her place in his mind as he watched the tongue action.

"Now, House." Wilson said, turning to his friend. "Truth or dare?"

House had been hoping Wilson wouldn't ask him that question, but there was no getting out of it. At least he had a choice. "Truth." House replied. After seeing the dares that had been taken, he didn't want to be put in that position. Especially if it involved someone of the opposite sex. He couldn't risk having to do something with Cameron. Or worse, his own sister.

"What is the worst question you could be asked to answer?" Wilson asked.


	6. For Pie

**A/N: So here's the next one……it's a little longer than most, but I had a lot that I wanted to fit in…..i hope you guys are enjoying this so far…….please read and review…..i live for feedback, in some countries, I even demand it……..side note: I plan on updating _Have a Happy Period_ soon…..i've just been engrossed in this fic, I've actually forgotten about that one a little…**

**-Fen

* * *

**

"I changed my mind. I want dare." House replied to the question.

"You can't do that?" Foreman interrupted.

House held up the card insert that was in the deck of cards. It was the instructions for the game. "It doesn't say I can't." He motioned to the rules card.

"Yes it does." Damien replied, not looking up from his seat.

"Where?" House rebutted. He had read those instructions ten times the last time he was there for game night. That's how he got out of a couple horrible questions and dares last time.

"Right there." Skylar replied, pointing at the wall. "Number three in our house rules. We decided an addition was necessary after your last visit. Now answer the damn question." She finished.

House glared at her. He thought for a moment.

"We'll know if you're lying so tell the truth." Skylar interrupted his thoughts.

House smirked at his sister. She knew him too well. "Name the person you'd like to date." House replied, grabbing three blue chips and getting up from the sofa. He walked into the sunroom and sat down in one of the chairs.

Soon afterwards, Skylar joined him and pulled the blinds on one of the windows. "Three inches already." She said, looking down at the text message on her phone.

House looked out the window and saw the snow falling. So the weather guy was right. He was just off by a couple of hours.

"What's the answer?" Skylar asked.

"To what?" House asked, already knowing the answer.

"What's the name of the person you'd like to date?" Skylar replied.

"I was only required to tell what the worst question would be. Not what the answer is." House said.

"If you get the same question, you'll have to answer it. _That's_ in the rules." She paused. "But if you tell me now, I could force an exception to the rule so you don't have to tell everyone in the other room." She added, hoping he would take the bait.

House smiled at his younger sister. "When did you become so conniving?" He asked.

"I learned from the best. You." She replied. "Now it's your turn to answer a question." She pushed further. She wanted him to say the answer that she already knew.

House looked at her. He could see it in her eyes. "If you already know the answer, why do I have to say it?"

"You can't answer the question with a question." She said, not knowing she was reiterating the same words he had said earlier.

He looked at her. There was no way out of it. At least it was better to tell her and not everyone else. Especially since the person that was the answer to the question was in the other room. "Cameron." There. He'd said it.

"Does she know?" Skylar asked.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." He implied, hoping she would keep her word if he were posed with the question again. 

"You know I wouldn't go back on what I said. But she does have a right to know. From what I understand, she likes you. Maybe even more than likes." Skylar said.

"Where are you getting your information from?" House asked.

"A little birdie tells me everything." She replied. "He just also happens to be an—"

"Oncologist?" House questioned. Wilson was the only person House opened up to that would know that. Skylar nodded in agreement. "I have to stop talking to him." He said softly to himself.

"Hey." Skylar said, walking over and sitting down next to her big brother. She forced him to look at her. "You're my big brother. You're never there when I need you." She joked. "But of all the things she should be, happy is the most important. The sooner you realize that, the better. That's all I'll ever want for you, and it's all I'll try to get for you." She said, standing back up. "Now, let's go back in there and fight the rules like only we can." She offered her hand to him and he took it, standing up and following her into the other room.

"Who wants to play Trivial Pursuit? The game night way!" Skylar asked the group.

Damien quickly gathered up the chips and the put the cards away. Jason was already setting up the board before anyone could protest.

"How can you twist the rules of Trivial Pursuit?" Chase asked, quickly followed by, "Can we switch clothes now?"

* * *

With everyone back in their own clothes and the new game board setup, Skylar began to explain the updated rules to the game. "Greg, Jimmy, Foreman and Chase will pick numbers from a hat. The rest of us will pick numbers from a different hat. Those with matching numbers will be teamed up. The way we play the game is very simple. The object is to get all the pie pieces, just like the real game, only you don't have to make it to the center of the board. Your team is disqualified from play once both members are completely nude." This got everyone's attention. "When a question is answered correctly, the team gets to pick one person of an opposing team to remove an article of clothing. So there are two ways to win. Be the first team to get all six pie pieces or be the last team with at least one player still wearing an article of clothing." Skylar pulled out two hats. "You guys pick from this one. We'll pick from this one. Then we'll rearrange so we seated by our partners."

After everyone picked their numbers, each paper was revealed until all players had a teammate. Foreman got paired with Skylar; Damien with Chase; Wilson with Jason and House with Cameron.

"Let the games begin. Oldest guys first." Skylar said, handing her brother the die.

* * *

By the time that three of the four teams had four or more pie pieces, half of the players were more than half nude. Skylar was down to her bra and panties, again, and Cameron was left in her pants and bra. Chase was in his own boxers, and Jason was in his boxer briefs. Damien only had to relinquish his shirt so far, even though Cameron and Skylar were fighting with their teammates for more of his clothes to be removed. Foreman and House were in their jeans, and Wilson opted to remove his jeans instead of his shirt. It didn't really matter though, because in the next turn, Skylar forced him into taking his shirt off as well.

Skylar and Foreman had the most pieces, needing only to answer a science question correctly to win the game. House and Cameron were right behind them with four pieces, and going for their fifth. Wilson and Jason still only had two pieces and Chase and Damien had three. Chase had a red and bruised arm from Damien punching him a couple of times for getting their science questions (which happened to medical ones) wrong.

Skylar and Foreman needed a three to land on the science pie piece square and of course, she rolled a five. "What is the color of a giraffe's tongue?" Jason read the question aloud.

"Black." Skylar answered without consulting with Foreman.

"Right." Jason replied, looking at the back of the card to make sure her answer was correct.

"Damien." Skylar instructed, again not consulting with Foreman. 

"You should have picked Chase. He only has his boxers left." Foreman said to his partner.

"Yeah, but we would still need Damien to be naked in order for them to be disqualified. So we'd have a completely naked Chase sitting here, extremely uncomfortable, until his partner was just as naked." Skylar explained as Damien removed his pants.

House rolled the die next. Four, too. It put them two spaces away from the pie piece. "What are Donald Duck's nephews names?" Damien read the question.

"Huey, Duey and Louie." Cameron replied.

"That's a bogus question. Who doesn't know that answer?" Chase argued.

"Foreman." Cameron said after whispering with House and making their decision. They knew they needed to knock out Skylar and Foreman if they were going to win.

Wilson rolled the die and landed three squares from a pie piece. "At what degree in Fahrenheit does salt stop dissolving ice?" Skylar read.

Wilson looked at Jason, and Jason stared blankly back. "Multiple choice?" Wilson asked.

Skylar turned the card over and read the answer. "32, 20, and 0" She offered, going against the natural rules of the game but staying within the house rules.

Wilson looked at Jason and the two discussed the possible answer. "Zero." Jason answered.

"Sorry. It's 20." Skylar replied, returning the card to its place in the deck.

Damien rolled the die and landed them on a pie piece. "For pie, what is Morris Code for S.O.S?" Cameron read.

"Three dots, three dashes, three dots." Chase replied.

"Correct." Cameron said, placing their pie piece in their playing piece. 

"Cameron." Chase and Damien said at the same time.

Rolling her eyes, Cameron stood and undid the buttons on her pants. House, seated next to her, watched intently as she let the pants fall down and pool at her feet, before stepping out of them.

"You know, I don't I've ever heard of strip poker." Foreman commented.

"You probably haven't heard of most of the strip games we play." Damien said. "Strip Scattergories is one of my favorites." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Refills anyone, before the next round starts?" Skylar asked, standing up. She gathered the glasses, and headed into the kitchen. She knew House had probably drank more than he should have, but it wasn't like he was driving anywhere. She didn't have to worry about him getting in an accident. He got quieter the more he drank. And he hadn't been saying much lately.

"Skylar, I got us on pie." Foreman yelled in to her after rolling the die.

"I'll be in in a minute." She replied, quickly filling the drinks.

"For pie, what is the point at which all molecular motion stops?" Chase read.

"Absolute zero." Skylar replied.

Chase turned the card over. "Can you be more specific?"

"More specific? That's the answer!" Skylar argued.

"It's asking for Fahrenheit." Chase replied.

Skylar looked at Foreman. She couldn't remember the number, just knew that it was absolute zero. "Negative four hundred and sixty." Foreman said, answering the question.

Chase picked up a pie piece and set in their playing piece. "You guys win." He said, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on.

Everyone else followed suit.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed." Cameron said, grabbing her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm ready too." Foreman said, following Cameron to the black door that led to the bedrooms hallway.

"I'll get their passes from Ash, and then I'm hitting the hay too." Jason said.

* * *

It was about an hour after everyone had gone to sleep. Skylar, House, and Damien were the only ones left. They had been sitting in the kitchen, eating junk food and talking. It had been a long time since House had sat with them and just talked. Hell, it had been a long time since House was under the same roof as his sister.

Damien poured the each of them a fresh drink, and then sat down next to Skylar. "What does Mom think about this?" House asked, pointing at the rings on their fingers. He knew they'd eventually get married, even if it wasn't a typical marriage.

"To put it nicely, you're no longer the black sheep. Dad actually disowned me, and Mom's disappointed to say the least."

"I never thought the day would come when they actually liked me better." House replied.

"None of us did." Damien said.

"Well, you could have done worse." House said, looking at his sister and rolling his eyes.

"You always warned me to stay away from him. Said he was a bad influence." Skylar replied.

"I see you listened." House shot back.

"My brother taught me how to listen."

"Touché." House replied.

The three did a shot of Jager followed by another glass of scotch. "I think it's time for me to head to bed for the night." House said, standing up and then falling right back into his seat.

"Need help?" Damien asked. Standing and walking over to his pseudo-brother-in-law.

"I'm fine." House replied, hating when he got sympathy because of his leg.

"Greg, let him help. You can't even stand, let alone walk to your room." Skylar said, winking at Damien.

Damien grinned and gave her a knowing look. "Come on, Greg."

Damien grabbed House right arm and threw it over his shoulder. Skylar opened the door and held it open so Damien could help House through. Skylar walked down the hall and opened the second door on the left. Damien helped House through and got him into the spare bedroom and gently set him on the bed. Skylar pulled the covers out from under him as Damien pulled his shirt over his head and his pants off. Damien tossed the clothes on the chair that was next to the bedside table while Skylar pulled the covers up. House was already asleep.

The two exited the room and closed the door. "So, you think he's gonna remember us helping him to bed, or is gonna think he went in there because he accustomed to sleeping in there?" Damien asked.

"I certainly hope for our sake that it's the latter." Skylar said, giving Damien a hug and a kiss before heading for her bedroom.

"See ya in the morning. I got breakfast." Damien said as he exited the room and headed for his own room down the hall.

* * *

House rolled over in bed while asleep. He didn't even feel the warm body curl up next to him; nor did he realize that he had draped his arm around that warm body's waist. 


	7. A Snowball Alarm Clock

**A/N: This one's short cause I'm going to get a chapter out for have a happy period tonight too…..so sorry for the shortness, but I just don't have the steam to get a long chapter out for each fic…..hope you guys enjoy, and please feel free to leave feedback or pm/email me**

**-Fen**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Get out!" Skylar yelled, ad she pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed her robe from the back of the door and raced out after the intruder. She saw the door into her apartment close as she reached the small living room. Grabbing her key card, she chased after him.

Once in the living room of the large house they shared, she saw Damien and his younger brother in the kitchen doubled over in laughter. "You two realize that paybacks are a bitch, right?" She said, wiping the melting snowball from her body. Damien had attacked her while she was still asleep, and the millions of ways that she was going to get back at him, were already forming in her mind.

* * *

In the meantime, Cameron, still asleep, twisted around to get closer to the warm body next to her. It was this movement that pushed her into a state of wakefulness. She realized that there _was_ a warm body next to her own and that it hadn't been there when she went to sleep. The warm body also had an arm wrapped around her waist. Tight. She turned and forced herself to open her eyes. House. When had he come in? Why had he come in? That's when she smelled the scotch on his breath. "He must have come in here because this is where he normally sleeps." She thought to herself, trying to explain her current predicament. Although it wasn't that bad of a predicament. Cameron actually liked the feel of his body next to hers and the feel of his arm protectively around her waist. Being careful not to wake him, she rolled back over and snuggled into him as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"So you two carried him in, and put him in bed with her?" Wilson asked. He was up about ten minutes and Skylar and Damien had filled him in on what happened the night before after he had gone to bed.

"You expected something else?" Skylar asked.

"Well, yeah." Wilson replied. "I know you're blood. I just didn't realize how much alike you two are."

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

"House is known for manipulating a situation to get what he wants."

"Somebody had to do something." She defended, handing Wilson a cup of coffee. "We all know he'd never do anything."

"As true as that is, do you really think he's just going to accept it? Cause I don't. I give it another fifteen minutes before he wakes up and comes out here bitching and whining." Wilson replied.

"Even if he does, it won't last long." Skylar started. "I made coffee." She finished, pointing at the fresh pot. "He forgets everything once he's had a cup." She joked.

"We'll see." Wilson said, finishing the discussion.

* * *

House pulled the warm body closer to his own. That's when it dawned on him that there was another body in the bed, and he woke up immediately. He stared at the brown hair in front of his face and was glad that it wasn't black. He would definitely be cringing if he had wandered into his sister's bedroom in the middle of the night. "Brown hair?" He thought to himself. He opened his eyes wide and took in the room around him. He saw the framed poster on the wall. The autographed Billy Idol poster was very familiar. He continued to look around the room. There was another autographed poster, and a framed picture of Skylar with Billy Idol. "Shit." He cursed softly. His gaze turned back to the brown hair. "Cameron." He whispered again.

House tried like hell to remember the events leading up to him being in bed the night before. He remembered playing poker, and reminded himself to do something evil to Wilson for posing that question to him. They had played Trivial Pursuit, and then everyone headed off to bed. He had stayed up with Skylar and Damien. They'd talked for awhile and then he had headed off to bed. That's when he remembered that Damien had helped him because he was stumbling and Skylar didn't want him hurting himself.

They'd brought him into a dark room and laid him down in bed. He was asleep seconds later. They'd brought him in here and put him in this bed. "But why?" He asked himself. His mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with his little sister the night before in the sunroom. "Damn her." He said softly. He knew she only meant well, but sometimes her forcefulness was unwanted. Then House really thought about it. How bad could it be?

He was currently lying in bed in a beautiful young woman, whom he knew for a fact liked him. He in turn liked her, but no one needed to know that. She seemed to be quite comfortable, having pushed herself closer and closer to him in the couple of minutes that he was awake. What the hell was wrong with him? What guy wouldn't want to be in that position? House accepted the fact that he was sleeping with Cameron, and tightened his grip around her waist.


	8. The Hot Tub

"Have you checked on them?" Wilson asked, starting to worry.

"They're adults, not children. I'm sure they'll come out when they're awake." Skylar responded. It was past noon and they still hadn't seen House or Cameron. Foreman was up, and was eating some breakfast, talking with Jason. Chase was still asleep.

"It's getting late. They should've been up by now." Wilson continued to argue.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go check on them?" Skylar shot back, then walked away to the sunroom. "Is he still standing there?" She asked, sitting down across from Damien and grabbing his pack of smokes, stealing one.

"Yeah." He replied, never the morning, or afternoon person for that matter. He was definitely a night owl.

"I'll give you 100 bucks if he goes in there to check on Greg." She said, looking over her shoulder at Wilson.

"You're on." Damien said, stubbing out his cigarette, and heading in.

"That's cheating." Skylar called after him.

"You never set rules, just made a bet." He called back.

* * *

"They're really could be something wrong." Damien said, walking past Wilson to the fridge.

"That's what I said." Wilson replied.

"Someone should really check on them." Damien pushed further.

"That's what I was just talking to Skylar about. She said they weren't children, but it's not like Cameron to sleep in like this." Wilson said.

Damien quirked an eyebrow at the doctor, intrigued. "And you know this how?" A grin on his face now.

Wilson turned to Damien, seeing the look on his face. "Get off it. You're worse than House. Your mind goes right to the gutter."

"It doesn't go there. It resides there." Damien replied with a smirk.

"So what are you two talking about?" Skylar said, entering the conversation and giving Damien a fight for the money. "I hope we're not still discussing going in and waking up the love birds." Wilson dipped his head. "They're fine. Leave them alone." Skylar said, walking toward the black door that lead to the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Are you going to check on them?" Wilson called after her.

"Nope. Takin' a shower." She swiped her card at the door, and walked through.

* * *

After getting a towel and iPod, Skylar proceeded to the Igloo, her iPod already on, and her ear buds in her ears.

She entered the Igloo, and made for the first stall on the right. Opening the door and starting the water, her head started to bob to the beat of the song that was on her iPod. She pulled the ear buds out and put the iPod on the dock that was on the wall. Just outside the reach of water. The sound of Rammstein echoed throughout the walls in the room. Almost deafeningly loud.

As the water sprayed over her body, she sang along, with perfect German dialect. When she was finished, she exited the stall, wrapped the towel around her body, and grabbed the iPod. Readjusting the ear buds in her ears, she headed back to her room.

She wasn't in there long when she heard the front door open and close. The next door she heard was the spare room. "How was your dip in the hot tub?" She yelled the question.

"Oh, uh….nice. It's a really nice tub." Cameron responded, yelling as well.

"Actually, I was asking my brother." Skylar responded, a smile plastered to her face.

"Tub's the same, but the company was much better." House yelled in to his sister.

"I had Damien bring your bag in." Skylar said from the doorway of the spare room. She had gotten dressed and was headed back out to the common living room. "See yas in a bit." She disappeared from view.

Cameron shot House a strange look. "Who do you think put me in the bed?" He replied, grabbing his bag and digging around for clothes.


	9. All Bets Revealed

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be part of the last chapter (they weren't supposed to be split up), but this one just wouldn't come out of my head and I wanted to get something out there for you guys before…..I hope you enjoy. There's only a couple chapters left.**

**-Fen**

* * *

Cameron had already been out and had breakfast when House emerged to steal a cup of coffee. He never passed up coffee. Well, at least when it was made right. He poured himself and cup and glanced around the room. He paused for a moment before walking out to the sunroom and sitting down across from his sister. He grabbed her pack of cigarettes, which were sitting on the table between them, and pulled one out. Skylar leaned forward and flicked her zippo, effectively lighting her brother's cigarette. "In all the years I know you, I've never seen you get that cozy with a woman that fast." She commented.

"Who said I did?" House replied.

"Let's see. I go into the igloo to take a shower and the two of you are lounging in the hot tub. If it looks like cozy and sounds like cozy, usually, it is cozy." Skylar explained.

"All I know is I woke up and my leg was throbbing-"

"You know what would probably help that problem? If you actually did something about it instead of just popping pills." Skylar interrupted.

"Let's cut a huge hole in your leg and see how you feel about therapy." House defended. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. He then continued where he left off, before he was so rudely interrupted, "My leg was throbbing so I decided to jump in the hot tub."

"I hope you didn't really jump." Skylar said, with a smirk.

"Haha." House said, glaring at her. "I was in there a couple of minutes, trying to get the throbbing to go away, when the door opened. Cameron was there and asked if I minded the company."

"And of course, you being the Greg I know and love, said no. Right?" Skylar interrupted again.

"I'm sure I've told you this before, but I find that it's necessary to say it yet again. That is very annoying!" House scolded. Taking a sip of his coffee and popping two pills, he finished, "So she got in. A couple minutes later, you came in." He dabbed the stolen cigarette out in the ashtray and sat back in his chair.

"I'm sure it's exactly how that happened."

"Oh, do enlighten me." House pushed.

"Come on. It was more like, you woke up at the same time, enjoyed some wild, hot, monkey sex because all the bedrooms are sound proof, so we wouldn't be able to hear you. And afterwards, you suggested taking a hot dip in the tub to wash the smell of sex from your bodies before graciously joining us out here." She said, all in breath. She took a drag off the cigarette she just lit and took a sip of her own drink.

House rolled his eyes, and trying to take the attention off himself, asked, "If it smells like scotch and tastes like scotch, usually, it is scotch." He paused. "I didn't realize you drank this early in the morning."

"In case you hadn't noticed, it's not morning." Skylar said, moving her legs so that Damien, whom had just entered the room, could get between her and the table to sit on the other side of Skylar.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Skylar turned to him, realization dawning on her. "Fork it over." She said, putting her hand out.

"What?" Damien replied. "The deal was that you'd give me 100 bucks if he went in there. Not I'd give you 100 bucks if he didn't."

"Now that's how you work a bet." House commented.

"Funny." Skylar said, glancing at her brother. "No, I'm talking about the 500 you owe me." When Damien shot her a confused look, she explained further, "The deal was they'd sleep together. Techinically, they did. Fork it over." Skylar said, referring to a previous bet she and Damien had made.

"Yeah, but you cheated." Damien accused.

"Did not!" Skylar defended.

"Oh come on! I heard you talking to Dan the other day. Told him to watch Davey on channel five. How much did you pay Davey to fudge the forecast?" Damien asked.

Skylar grinned. "Nothing." She spat. "He just asked for a date with Jenna. That's booked for this Saturday." She said with a smile.

"And Dan? What'd you promise him?" Damien pushed further, forgetting House was in the room.

"I have to set him up with Josh over at Club DV8 for his bachelor party. Which, by the way, is already done." She boasted.

House had been following the conversation and was only now putting all the pieces together. He glared at his sister. "Remarkable." He said, getting their attention. "What did you promise Wilson in order to get him to suggest coming here?"

"Nothing. He actually was quite interested in coming. No bribe necessary." Skylar answered, honestly.

"Seems like a lot to go through just to get 500 bucks." House said.

"Nah, that's just a bonus." Skylar replied.

House looked questioningly at his sister. What else could there be? He was about to ask that question, when he was interrupted by Chase running through the sunroom, soon followed by Foreman. Both men were in their underwear, and went out the sunroom door into the eighteen inches of snow. They both fell down to the ground and proceeded to begin making snow angels. Seconds later, they were back up and inside, reaching for blankets that were being brought in by Cameron, Wilson and Jason. "Chase wins." Cameron announced, looking out the window to the snow angels outside, and pointing at the one that Chase made. "His is bigger."


	10. How's the Weather?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been leaving such wonderful feedback….i love it….i love it…..i love it….please keep up the good work….**

**-Fen**

* * *

"Anyone ever tell you, you're just like your brother?" Wilson asked, echoing his words from earlier.

"I haven't heard it in awhile." Skylar asked with a laugh. "Besides, he needed this. Hopefully all my hard work will be put to good use and he'll run with it." Wilson arched an eyebrow. "I know. I know. It's a stretch, but you can never give up hope."

"Dad always said, 'Never say never.'" House said, walking in on the conversation. He smirked at Skylar, then said, "Your husband is trying to get a game going. I don't think my staff is too keen on the idea of playing another one of your games. Well, at least not alone with Sir Pimpsalot."

"Stop calling him that." Skylar scolded. "Maybe we could get another rousing game or T or D going?" She questioned, knowing the answer she would get.

"Sure." House replied, surprising his sister. "You guys have fun. There's a bottle of scotch over there calling my name." House walked off to the booze cupboard and starting hunting for a fresh bottle.

"Good stuffs hidden behind the cheap Vodka." Skylar said. "See the Banker's Vodka? Yeah, that one, look about two bottles behind it." Skylar directed.

"Got it." House said, turning with the bottle in his hand. "Thanks."

"You best be pouring two of those." Skylar replied.

"Make that three, but don't fill mine." Wilson said.

* * *

"Fine. You guys can pick the game." Damien begged. He was a game person at heart. He loved playing any kind of game. It's the reason he and Skylar made bets, constantly. "We can even play by the rules. Not our edited rules." He finished.

That got Cameron, Chase and Foreman interested. As long as they knew they wouldn't have to strip, do other outlandish dares or speak horrible truths, they were game. Foreman walked over to the game cabinet first. Chase sat down as Cameron made her way over as well. She didn't want Foreman to be the only one picking out the game. He would pick something boring.

Wilson, House and Skylar walked into the living room and took seats while they held their own conversation.

"How about this one?" Cameron asked Foreman.

"Do you really wanna play that game with this crowd?" Foreman asked, grabbing the Scattergories box and putting it back on the shelf. "Here. This one." He pulled out a green box and Cameron nodded in agreement.

Foreman handed the game to Damien, who proceeded to set everything up. "I don't think we even have our own set of rules for this. Skylar?" He said, interrupting her conversation with House. "Make a note. Rules." He said, motioning toward the box. Skylar pulled out her cell and typed a quick text that she proceeded to send to Damien's phone, with the note. "Okay, everyone knows how to play?" Damien asked once the board was set up. It was agreed, everyone had played before. "Usually we play guys versus girls, but that would leave the ladies outnumbered. So we'll pick teams." Damien walked back to the cabinet and pulled out one of the hats from the night before and tossed eight numbers in. "Odds and Evens. Everyone pull a number."

Damien pulled first. Six. Foreman grabbed the next number. Two. Cameron was next. Seven. Jason revealed the number five. Chase pulled out Four. Wilson, House and Skylar pulled out the remaining three pieces but didn't reveal their numbers. Each looked at their number.

So far, Jason and Cameron were on the same team, and Foreman, Chase and Damien were on the same team. Whichever one of the remaining three had the odd number would be teamed with them. Wilson turned his number over. Eight.

"Damn." Skylar and House cursed in unison. "Oh yeah, like I really wanna be on your team." They said together, again.

"Okay, enough of the echoing. We have a game to play." Damien said, pulling out the first card, and commanding the other team to list ten make-up brand names.

* * *

"Finally." Skylar said, as House called out the answer that won the game. They had been playing _Outburst_ for over three hours, and were unable to reach one hundred points. It didn't help much that they had been taking breaks every ten minutes. "I think there's a reason why we keep game night to _one_ night a week." She said to Damien, who was packing up the game.

Foreman and Wilson lined up at the bathroom door; Jason having called first dibs before the game was over.

Skylar watched as her brother walked out to the sunroom. Cameron said she wanted to see how much snow there was, and had headed there once the game was over. Damien grabbed his smokes off the table and started for the sunroom, but Skylar grabbed his arm and held him back. "What?" He said.

"Magic." Was Skylar's only response. Damien connected the dots, and realized she was talking about her brother.

* * *

"How's the weather?" House said, entering the sunroom. He knew it was cliché to talk about the weather, but he couldn't resist.

A smile formed at the side of Cameron's mouth as House walked up and stood next to her. They had gotten very comfortable with each other in the last twelve hours or so. Even though they hadn't talked about it, each knew that the other enjoyed the previous nights forced sleeping arrangements. "It's up to twenty two inches." She replied.

"Didn't know you were that good with measurements." House said.

"There's a yard stick standing right there." Cameron pointed.

They stayed in silence for a few moments. House never liked silence. No matter who the company was, it was never completely comfortable. Instead of saying something, he turned and limped to sit in a chair. Cameron turned, thinking he was leaving, but felt relief when she saw he was just sitting down. "Well? Still wanna get to know my family?" House asked, remembering the time that his mom and dad visited him at PPTH.

Cameron sighed a smile and replied, "I think I'm good." She said, sitting down next to him on the little couch. "But now at least I know it's not your fault." House gave her a questioning look. "I never thought another person could be like you. I assumed you were just the way you were because that's how you are. Born that way, so to say. Then I met Skylar. Now I'm convinced it's your parents. Chance doesn't work that way."

"I believe that's why they call it chance." House interrupted. There was that silence again. "You're right though." House said after a moment. "But it wasn't both of our parents. Just our dad. I was able to get Skylar out before it got bad, though." He confessed. He'd never told anyone that before.

"How?" Cameron asked, wondering why she didn't know this caring side of House.

"Told her exactly what to say, and arranged for her to stay with our aunt. Probably the worse thing I could have done. I put her right next door Damien." He paused. "She used to spend summers at our aunt's house. Our parents' traveled so much; it was a way for her to enjoy her summer, instead of tagging along. I was getting into my residency when we arranged it. She was a little over ten. I could tell it was getting bad, so I set it up." House said. He didn't go into further detail and Cameron didn't push, knowing it wouldn't turn out good. She remembered all too well what happened last time she pushed.

Cameron looked at him and saw sadness washed into face. It wasn't often that House opened up, and especially about something so personal. Cameron decided to push her luck, and go for the gold. She extended her arm, and put her hand on top of his, which was sitting on his left leg. House immediately jerked, not expecting the contact, but didn't pull away from her. He looked up from her hand, and into her face. His right hand came up and gently caress the side of her face. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He didn't mean it, but it came off looking mischievous.

He started to lean in, and Cameron did the same. Just as their mouths were about to touch, a loud crash sounded from the other room. Four letter curses flew out of two mouths, and then there was laughter, followed by a couple more curses and then a dust pan and broom being drug across the floor.


	11. Four Windows & One Theater

**A/N: I apologize in advance, this one is really long…..hopefully that's a good thing though……thank you to everyone that reviewed this fic and for _Have A Happy Period_…….just to let you all know, that fic is done, and I _do not_ plan to do a sequel…….I've only ever done two sequels in my entire fic writing history…..one turned out okay, and the other was absolutely atrocious (note : the atrocious one is _Still Stunned_ which won't be updated, and only remains because I'm too lazy to delete it)………one more side note before we get to the fic-y goodness – I need a favor of anyone who's willing to help…….I'm working on a fic right now, but I need some input……in the fic, all house, md characters get the opportunity to have one (for lack of a better word right now) wish…..what would they wish for (to clarify, the characters, I'm using : House, Cameron, Chase, Wilson, Foreman, and possibly Cuddy(she's not definite))…..if you guys have any ideas, please send me a pm through the site or send an email to my pen name at entermail dot net (had to spell out cuz won't allow it any other way)……now on to the good stuff – thanks for reading my drabble before the fic and please review.**

**-Fen**

* * *

After the disaster that was a smashed glass vase filled with water, clear gemstones and flowers was cleaned up, Skylar grabbed her pea coat, making sure to button it all the way up, and walked out through the sunroom into the small courtyard. She pulled the collar up so that it was around her neck. Slowly, she walked up and stood next to her brother. She didn't say anything, knowing he appreciated the silence.

* * *

"You know, from behind, it's kinda hard to tell them apart. Aside from the hair and cane." Foreman noted, looking at the House siblings that were standing outside. Skylar had both of her hands in the pockets of the pea coat, with her elbows sticking out from her sides somewhat. House stood next to her with only one hand in a pocket, the other on his cane. House stood a couple of inches taller than his younger sister. They stood the same – their backs straight, feet planted solid on the ground, heads straight and looking forward.

"It's kinda weird." Chase said. "She's like the female version of House."

"Oh, come on." Cameron interrupted. "She is not." She argued.

"She's not?" Chase asked, somewhat sarcastically. Cameron shook her head. "So she's not arrogant?" Cameron's eyes shifted. "She's not callous? She's always does the most absolutely right thing? She's never out to hurt anyone's feelings? It's obvious that she isn't vindictive. I can continue, if you'd like." His statements dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, maybe they are a little alike." Cameron conceded, looking outside at the pair. House just tipped his head back, and it was obvious he was laughing. "Don't see that everyday." She said, motioning toward the siblings. Chase and Foreman turned their heads from the conversation to look outside.

"It's kinda scary to see him…..well, happy." Foreman said, turning back to his colleagues.

The three continued conversation about the pair, unaware that the two siblings had started to walk back into the house. They stopped talking and turned when the door opened. Skylar was just finishing a joke, "Sie antwortet, 'Sie begannen es.'"

House quickly replied, with a laugh, "Typische Frau." Skylar punched him, playfully, in the arm and scowled.

"English!" Damien yelled, walking into the kitchen to grab a drink, and hearing the conversation between House and Skylar. "How many times do I have to tell you? We speak English – ENGLISH! – in this country!" Skylar laughed at him. "Not German! Not Italian! Not Latin or Spanish! ENGLISH damnit!"

Skylar laughed again. "Sie sind gerade eifersuechtig." It was Damien's turn to scowl. "You're just jealous." House laughed at Damien's face.

* * *

"So why didn't House want to come here?" Cameron asked Wilson. Everyone had just finished the dinner that Skylar made, and House was conned into taking the dishes to the kitchen while Damien and Ash washed them.

"Because it's his sister." Wilson said, trying to be as casual as possible. He knew house would kill him if he knew Wilson was talking.

"Usually that's the reason why people _want_ to go to someone's house." Cameron replied, obviously pushing Wilson into talking.

"He probably wouldn't have had a problem if it were just him and I." Wilson replied, again, trying to be vague.

"So we're the problem?" Foreman added, entering the conversation.

Wilson sighed. There was no way around it. They were going to push until he spilled the beans. "You guys need to stop hanging around him. He's starting to rub off." He paused, then continued, with the information they wanted. "The three of you know House as a mean, callous, conniving, arrogant son of a bitch." They all nodded in agreement. "Well, Skylar is the only person I've ever met that meets him with that same mean, callous, conniving and arrogant behavior. Two negatives _do_ make a positive in this case." By looking at the three faces staring back at him, Wilson knew they weren't following. "She's able to get him to do things that he wouldn't normally do simply because he has a soft spot for her. And she abuses it the same way he abuses it everyone else. He didn't want to come here, because he knew that you three would see that, and possibly be able to use it against him." He finished.

"It is odd to see him being passive like this. I mean, who would have ever thought we'd see House helping clean up the dishes?" Foreman said.

"Who would have thought we'd ever be sitting down and eating dinner with House?" Chase said. "Well, except for Cameron. This is probably something you've been dreaming about." He added with sarcasm.

Cameron chose not to respond and just glare. The room went quiet and was only interrupted when Skylar reentered. "So?" She began. "Seems like you guys'll be staying another night." She said.

"Yeah. The earliest flight I could arrange for all of us is tomorrow evening. So you have us for another twenty-four hours." Wilson replied.

"Not a problem. We always have enough room for a couple more." Skylar said.

"Where does that door go?" Chase asked, pointing to yet another black door. One that none of them had seen anyone go into since they were there.

"Theater." Skylar replied. Then, as if a light bulb dinged on top of her head, "Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie tonight? Can't do game night again. It gets old. We have a huge collection to pick from." She coaxed.

"Sure." Cameron said, looking at her coworkers and seeing they weren't in disagreement.

"Hey, Damien!" Skylar yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" The reply came after a muttered curse.

"When you're done, go start Big Red, please!" She yelled back.

"You like giving orders, don't you?" Foreman asked, immediately thinking it was too forward.

"It's more fun to give them than to receive them. So I make sure I stay on the right end." Skylar replied, nonchalantly. "You guys can browse through the movie selection by name and/or genre. Use the touch screen next to the door." She said, pointing to the door that lead into the theater.

* * *

The dishes were washed, and put away. Big Red had been turned on. The movie was selected. Only one thing remained. "Jammy time." Skylar said, which was immediately met by questioning faces. "We always watch movies in jammies. So go. Get changed." She commanded.

Everyone made for the black door that lead to the bedrooms, then splintered off to their respectable rooms to get changed. House having to follow Skylar and Cameron into Skylar's place; Skylar and Damien having put his bag in there the night before.

"What's with the memorabilia?" Cameron asked, once in Skylar's place. She'd hadn't really looked around that morning, but now that she had, Billy Idol was plastered on every wall.

"Skylar used to have a thing for him." House said.

"Used to?" Skylar replied, and three shared a chuckle. "I have every album he's ever made, both on his own and with _Generation X_. I also own every piece of marketing, advertising, promotional, and otherwise. Some of it's autographed, some of it isn't."

"Wow. Where'd you get the autographed stuff? Ebay?" Cameron asked.

"Ebay?" Skylar scoffed. "Honey, my stuff is all authentic. Signed, in person, by the man himself. I don't trust any of that crap on ebay. Anyone can forge it and pass it off for a real one." Skylar said as she disappeared into her room.

* * *

Everyone was now in jammies and back in the living room, waiting for House, Skylar and Cameron. "Maybe they got lost?" Chase said, knowing it was stupid, but how could it possibly take this long to change into pajamas.

"Kinda hard to do seeing as she _lives_ here." Damien pointed out. "Besides, she's probably just waiting for Greg and Cameron to get done with their quickie before the movie." Foreman and Chase's heads snapped to attention at his choice of words. Damien just laughed at them.

"You know that was like two decades ago. Get over it." House said, limping in with Cameron and Skylar in tow.

"I'm sure some of the crap you listen to isn't new either." Skylar argued.

"Yeah, but the Stones _still_ make hits." House argued right back.

"Enough with the Idol banter. Can't you two ever find something else to argue about?" Damien interrupted. "Besides, it's movie time."

"Jason joining us?" Skylar asked.

"No, he retreated to his office, and Ash is in the cave." Damien replied.

"Onward." Skylar said, heading for the theater.

She opened the door and walked in, allowing everyone to follow her. The room was large, but not too large. Big enough to fit a small party without being overcrowded. The walls were painted pure black and the seats were black microsuede. Instead of having regular theater seating, the homeowners opted for a more casual appearance and more comfort, having picked cushy love seats and armchairs. Faux windows were painted on the walls and long, full, azure blue curtains hung at either side of each window.

Walking around the room, the newcomers looked at each of the faux landscapes. Their were four. "What made you pick the backgrounds?" Foreman asked, noting none were the same or even had similar attributes.

"Each of us picked design elements that were unique to each of us. I traced 'em out and painted 'em on." Skylar replied.

"You did these?" Chase said incredulously.

"I love the fact that people think, 'Oh, she just pinstripes cars and draws lines all day long. That doesn't mean she's creative or actually has talent.'" Skylar mimicked the people she hated most. "I'll have you know that my aunt was one of the few hand letterers and commercial muralists that was female and highly talented at what she did. She taught everything she knew and then some when I worked for her. When she died and I took over her sign shop, I moved us into vinyl graphics. I also have a degree in graphic design, commercial arts, and art history." She was getting defensive. With a roll of her eyes, she pointed at the first of the four windows, "That's Ash's. He's always had a fetish for the beauty of ancient war, and the lost religions." The painting held the Pantheon set in the background and a full blown medieval battle in the foreground.

"Jason has always enjoyed the beach. He's a lawyer, so the most relaxing environment is his dream." She pointed at the second of the four windows, which was painted to appear as if you were looking out the window of a resort in Aruba. Perfect blue ocean and all.

"I actually requested a window into a strip club full of PlayBoy PlayMates, but she refused to paint that on our wall."

"The nudity?" Cameron asked, looking at Skylar.

"No, I just hate bottle blonds." Skylar said, very matter-of-factly.

"So," Damien started with a chuckle, "instead I was offered this." He said, pointing at his window. Skylar replaced the strip club with a night club, and the PlayMates with some very attractive brunettes and red heads, dancing in cages suspended from the ceiling.

The curtains on the fourth window were drawn, covering the painting underneath. "Mine is still a work in progress." Chase went to push the curtain to see what she had done already. He was received with a swat to his hand. "No touching." Skylar said, very sternly. "I've had a block lately, and just haven't been able to finish." She finished, turning to the rest of the group. "Who wants popcorn?" She said, making her way over to popcorn machine that had large red letters painted on the front – _Big Red Machine_.

* * *

With everyone having a fresh _bucket_ of popcorn, Skylar ushered everyone to his or her seats. The room was somewhat divided into two sections. There was a higher section, which set to the back of the room, and a lower section, which sat in the front on the same level as the screen and door. The lower section consisted of three loveseats. One, in the center, faced the screen, while the other two, set just a little closer to the screen, were angled slightly. A low sitting table sat at the center of the three loveseats, to provide space for drinks and empty popcorn buckets to be placed.

The higher level consisted of a loveseat and two armchairs. Set up the same way as the lower level, with the armchairs being slightly angled. Behind the love seat, a little distance, was Big Red and a fully stocked bar.

Damien had already passed out the popcorn, and Skylar had him making drinks while she seated everyone. She put Chase on the center loveseat on the lower level with Foreman to his left and Wilson to his right. As House headed for one of the armchairs, she quickly diverted him and forced him to sit on the loveseat; stating it would be more comfortable for his leg. Cameron opted to help Damien. As he made the drinks, she took them to their owners. Once everyone had drinks, Skylar dimmed the lights down, and started for one of the armchairs, Damien going for the other one. Damien was beat out by Cameron. "No way. I'm _not_ sitting next to him." Damien complained, winking at Skylar, and forcing Cameron out of his seat.

Skylar shrugged her shoulders, "He's my brother. I _do not_ sit next to him during a movie." She said, taking her own seat in the other armchair. She glanced over and returned to wink to her husband.

"Guess you're stuck with me." Cameron said, sitting down next to House. She made sure she sat at the far end of the loveseat, trying to prevent their bodies from touching.

With a remote, Skylar started the movie.

As the opening credits started to play, House said, quite loudly, "Gee, I wonder who picked this one out!" Then looked at the woman seated next to him. He saw his ducklings at the touch screen and knew they would be picking the movie, his sister being the ever hostess.

"Don't look at me. I left it up to Chase and Foreman." Cameron defended. "I wanted to pick _Phantom of the Opera_, so they forced me out."

House rolled his eyes, and inwardly cheered that he didn't have to listen to three hours of people singing instead of just saying what they wanted to say. "I know two people who are going to be doing an awful lot of clinic hours in the name of Dr. House for picking this one."

"It was Foreman." Chase said, turning around to look at his boss while he passed the buck. Foreman responded by throwing a handful of popcorn at Chase.

"What the hell kind of ghetto hood are you?" House insulted, as the opening scene to _Kate & Leopold_ started to play.

"Hugh Jackman's in it." Foreman tried to defend, knowing it wasn't really worth it.

"If you wanted to see Hugh Jackman, you could have picked _X: Men _or _Van Helsing_." House disputed.

* * *

The movie started to come to a close. Hugh Jackman successfully traveled back to his own time, and now Meg Ryan was trying to find her own way to his time. Skylar looked around the room. Foreman and Wilson were still awake, but Chase had slouched down and eventually curled up into a ball on the loveseat and fell asleep. She glanced over to see Damien asleep as well. He wasn't as obvious and she actually had to watch him for a couple minutes to realize he was actually asleep. Even then, it was only by his regular breathing pattern that she was able to decipher he was asleep. He had mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes open at an early age. Skylar rarely saw him do it since high school chemistry class, but it was still creepy.

Slowly, she turned to her to look behind her. She was hoping to find her brother and Dr. Cameron cuddled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Well, it was half true. More like three-quarters of the way true.

They were cuddled up, as best as could be expected in a room full of people. Cameron had obviously inched her way over to House. With her head buried in his shoulder and his arm around her, she was fast asleep with her legs draped over his left leg. Skylar had pulled the table closer to loveseat that House and Cameron were sharing, so House had his foot propped up on it. When Skylar turned to see them, House had tried to push Cameron away slightly. Granted, he knew it wouldn't have fooled his sister, but it was the point. The only problem was, as House had pushed, to try and get Cameron to move towards her side of the loveseat, it had actually caused her to move closer to House. She even wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer.

Skylar smiled at her older brother. She smiled even bigger when she glanced back later and saw that he had embraced the movement, and brought his arm around Cameron's waist, pulling her close.

The end credits began to roll, and Skylar got up to start dimming the lights back up. She noticed that Foreman had a bit of a tear in his eye. Under normal circumstances, she would have definitely made a comment; but she knew if she pointed it out, her brother would use as ammunition later against the kind doctor. Skylar couldn't allow that. She'd already given him enough ammunition with the previous nights activities.

"We leavin' him here, or is someone gonna carry him to bed." Skylar asked, motioning towards Chase.

"Leave him." House said, standing up. He was able to coax Cameron awake just before the lights were bright enough for anyone to start getting up and moving. "I'm going to bed." He said, limping out of the theater.

"Me too." Cameron said, following House.

"Night Greg. Night Cameron." Skylar said, as they exited the room. She walked over and kicked Damien's legs, effectively waking him. "Wake up." When Damien looked up at her, not really understanding what was going on, since he just woke up. "Now go to your room and go to sleep."

"Yeah, cause that makes sense." He mumbled, getting up and making his way out of the room as well.

"I'll be off as well." Wilson said. "Good night Skylar." He walked over and gave the hostess a hug, before heading off to his own bed.

"I'm not really tired yet. Do I mind if I hang out?" Foreman asked.

"No feel free to help yourself to anything. If you can't find what you want, keep looking. I'm sure we have it somewhere." Foreman smiled. "Here." She handed him the remote. "You can scroll through the movie selection on screen the same way you did on the touch screen. The bar's stocked." She said, pointing back towards the bar, "I think there's still some popcorn left in Big Red, too." She motioned toward the machine. "I think I'm gonna get this one to bed." She headed for the loveseat that Chase was sleeping on. "As comfortable as these are to watch a movie on, they're really not that comfortable to sleep on. And that's speaking from experience."

"Let me help." Foreman said, trying to assist.

"I've hauled Damien off to bed before. He'll be easy. I'm pretty sure he's lighter." She said, reaching down, and pulling the sleeping blond from the couch. "Night." She said, with a wave, to Foreman as she left the room and he returned gesture with one of his own.

Skylar hobbled across the kitchen and living room to the black door. Passing her card across the card reader, the door unlocked, and she headed in. She passed her card again, in front of Jason's door, and the door also unlocked, allowing her to enter. Chase was beginning to wake up, and was helping Skylar a little, as she moved him toward the guest room.

As she pushed and he fell onto the bed, Skylar's leg got twisted with Chase's and she fell onto the bed as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cameron was trying to get comfortable in her bed in Skylar's guest room. She had been so comfortable on the loveseat in the theater with House, that she actually wished he hadn't woken her. She had just finished turning over onto her side, facing away from the door, when the light flicked on. She sat up and put a hand over her eyes to shield them from the bright light. "Hope you don't mind company. Damien's snores like a….well, let's just say if I have to stay in there, he'll be choking on the feathers of my pillow." House explained, as he turned the light off, and hung his cane on the doorknob. He limped over and sat down on the same side of the bed that he'd slept on the night before.

* * *

The following morning, Damien got up earlier than normal. Once everyone started rising from bed, he began making breakfast. It was around nine, when they realized they were only missing three people. Chase, Foreman and Skylar.

Around nine thirty, the theater door opened, and Foreman stumbled out. "She was right about those couches. They really aren't comfortable to sleep in." He mumbled, grabbing the cup of coffee that Damien was holding out.

"Cream and sugar's over there." He pointed to two containers sitting on the kitchen island.

It wasn't until a little after ten that the remaining people joined the crowd.

Skylar and Chase emerged into the living room at the same time. House took one look at them, and turned red in anger. Just as he was getting up to hold Chase up against the wall with his feet dangling above the ground, Damien pushed him back down in his chair. "She might be your sister, but she's my wife. If I don't have a problem, you can't." Damien rationalized.

"She might be your wife, but she's my sister and that's my employee." House rationalized right back, getting back up out of his chair.

A/N: Just in case you didn't catch it, as I was bouncing around actually saying what happened, Chase and Skylar did sleep together (and I mean that in all senses of the words). I did this only because I feel bad for Chase. I always make him the brunt of jokes, and pick on him endlessly. I wanted to give him some action, and this was the best way I could think of doing that.

-Fen


	12. Mechanical Issues

"Greg, let him go!" Skylar yelled. House had ignored the pain in his leg long enough to have Chase slammed against the wall, and nearly breathing fire down his throat. "I said, let him go!" She was now trying to pry House from Chase.

House turned and glared at his little sister. "He's-"

He was immediately interrupted by the younger House, "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong!" She yelled.

"Am I?" House argued, still holding Chase against the wall.

"I slept in the other bed. I don't know where Foreman slept, but he didn't sleep in his bed, because I did." She said calmly, pulling House's hands from Chase's neck. "Christ, anyone ever tell you, you overreact?" She asked, walking to the kitchen. "By the way, thanks for the shirt." She said to Foreman, who only now noticed that Skylar was wearing one his shirts.

House limped back into the kitchen, and Chase just stayed against the wall.

After House sat back down at the table and became part of the conversation again, Damien asked Skylar, who was standing next to him at the kitchen sink, "Two lies in one weekend. You're trying to break a record?"

"I only lied once. He never asked me about the flight." She replied, getting some food and going to sit at the table.

Damien looked up and saw that Chase was still standing in the living room, obviously not sure what to do. Walking in, he leaned in close, so that the words he was about to say wouldn't be heard by anyone but the two of them, "You're only getting that one night. I hope you had fun." Chase turned and stared at Damien, somewhat surprised that he didn't mind someone else sleeping with his wife. "Make sure not to let anything slip. 'Cause if Greg doesn't kill you; Skylar will when she finds out you said anything. She doesn't make a habit of lying to her brother. Actually, she never does. You must have made a good impression last night, otherwise, you would be finding it very hard to breath right now." Then Damien walked away, leaving Chase to stand by himself, yet again, in the living room.

* * *

"You guys have everything." Skylar asked.

"Yeah." Wilson replied. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"You know you're welcome anytime." Damien replied. "The cabs should be here any minute now." With that, a horn sounded from outside. "There they are."

"Give me a call when you get back. You know I worry." Skylar said, giving her brother a hug. House received three sets of staring eyes at the action. They'd never seen hug anyone before and actually mean it.

"Thanks." He mumbled into Skylar's ear.

"Now get out!" Skylar commanded, with a smile.

* * *

"Which one's our flight?" House asked, as they made their way into the airport.

"Gate 17 at 4pm." Wilson replied, as they entered security and had their carry on bags checked.

"That's this way." Cameron said, once they were done with security.

The five doctors made their way to Gate 17, ready to return to Princeton.

"You've got to be kidding me." House said as they approached the gate.

A sign was sitting at the gate entrance. _All Flights Cancelled Due To Mechanical Issues._

* * *

"We're back!" House called as they entered the now familiar home.

"Long time no see." Damien replied, walking out of the living room to the front door. "May I ask why?"

"You may." House responded.

After a moments pause, Damien said, "You're an ass." With a chuckle, he continued, "Why?"

"All flights cancelled due to mechanical issues." He said, reciting the sign from the airport.

"You know, you could carry some of your luggage." Wilson said, entering carrying both his and House's luggage.

"It's more fun to see you struggle." House replied.

"I can't believe it took you guys this long to get back from the airport." Damien said, looking at his watch. "You left two hours ago."

"We would've been back sooner, but there's something going on down the road. A bunch of utility trucks and twenty guys standing around watching one guy actually work." Wilson said.

"What kind of utility trucks?" Skylar asked, entering the room and the conversation.

"White ones." House replied.

Skylar rolled her eyes at her brother and directed her next question at Wilson. "Did you by chance get a look at the name on the trucks?"

"No. I didn't." Wilson replied.

"I didn't see the name, but it said something about natural gas on the side." Foreman said.

"Damn it." Skylar cursed.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"If there's an issue with the gas line, that means we're not getting any." Skylar replied.

"You have an electric stove though. What's the problem?" Foreman asked.

"But our heat is natural gas. Don't ask. I'd prefer we didn't even have it." She said, then left to go check on the furnace.

"Well, looks like your luck just ran out." Damien said. With five questioning stares, he decided to explain the comment. "You've been here for game night, which in and of itself is an experience. You've been in the theater. Now you get to experience the Igloo."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, deciding it was his turn to talk.

"When the gas goes bye-bye, this place gets cold. Which means there's only two ways to stay warm. We either walk around with fifteen blankets around us, which by the way is a lot harder than it sounds, or we hit the Igloo. In other words, I hope you brought your swim trunks."

Skylar rejoined the group, and confirmed that the furnace was out, and that the heat would drop very quickly. "For some reason, this place just doesn't retain heat." She looked at Damien.

"I'll go start the tub." He said, skipping off to the Igloo.

"We have extra trunks and suits if you guys need a change." Skylar said. "I'm assuming Damien filled you all in on the situation." Five heads nodded. "Good. You'll all have the same rooms as before. The access cards are sitting on the kitchen counter. See you all in a couple." She said, following Damien's path to the Igloo.


	13. Lace, Leather & Diamonds

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in an update….i've been sick and way too tired to even turn the pc on…..i got on here a couple days ago, and read a couple fics, but my brain just hasn't been there to be able to write…..i plan ongetting my other fics updated within the next day or so….i have a start to the next chapter of fantasy island….huge thanks goes out to my cous….the lovely lind for dropping off that wonderful bottle of green label last night……nothing makes you feel better then a couple glasses of johnnie…..sorry this ones a little short…..i had planned on this being longer, but the words just aren't coming into my head…**

**-Fen**

* * *

"Why is it that women always take ten times longer than men to get ready?" Chase asked. He was standing in the Igloo with Foreman and Wilson.

Damien and House had just walked in, deep in conversation. "Yeah, the little shit pulled out a lighter and chased me down until he was finally able to set my shirt on fire."

"Liar, liar shirt on fire." House replied with a chuckle.

"That's exactly what Skylar said."

"Doesn't surprise me." House said.

"You should have seen the look on his face when the shirt went up in flames." Ash said, walking into the Igloo. "I'd pay a hundred dollars to see that again."

"I'll give you a lighter instead." House suggested.

"You will not." Damien scolded, trying to protect himself from being set on fire, again.

"Boys. Knock it off." Skylar said, walking into the room with a black thigh length robe on.

"Glad you finally decided to join us." Damien said, walking over a bumping the temperature of the hot tub up.

Skylar made her way toward one of the closets next to one of the shower stalls.

"Where's Cameron?" House asked, then immediately regretted being the first person to ask.

"My extra suits aren't in my room for some reason. So I told her I'd grab a suit while she got out of her other clothes." Skylar replied, grabbing one of the suits and heading out of the room.

"Didn't look like there was much material in her hand." Foreman said, commenting on the size of the suit that Skylar had grabbed.

"Wait 'til she takes off that robe. That'll give new meaning to a band-aid bathing suit." Ash said, walking over to the hot tub, and sliding in. "You might wanna turn it up a little more." He said to his older brother.

"I just did. Give it a chance to heat up." Damien explained.

A couple minutes later, the door into the igloo opened again and Cameron and Skylar walked in. "I see Ash is the only intelligent person in the room."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"I thought I explained that this place is going to get pretty cold." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Then why the hell is he the only one in the tub?" She walked over, removing her robe to reveal a skimpy white bikini. Thin strips wrapped around her body from the top to the bottoms. She proceeded to hop into the tub and motion for everyone else to do the same.

Chase didn't need any further prodding and removed his shirt. He got in, making sure to take a seat opposite Skylar. He didn't want House thinking he was trying to get close to his sister. Foreman took off his shirt as well, and entered the tub from the left side, sitting down next to Chase. Wilson followed Foreman in, taking a seat between him and Ash. House got in next, and sat close to the steps on the right side of the tub, leaving a seat open on either side of him. A seat down to his right was Chase and to his left was Skylar. He figured, no matter what, Cameron would have to sit in one of those two seats, seeing as they were the only ones left.

Damien, being the ever gentleman, assisted Cameron in removing the robe that Skylar lent her. "That's one of my favorites." He said, leaning in to whisper in Cameron's ear. Skylar had picked out her best suit. Technically it was a one piece suit, but it wasn't the basic suit. The suit was pitch black. The back had a somewhat normal cut, except for the fact that there was a diamond shape cut out at the small of the back area. The front had an extremely plunging neckline and the same diamond cut out at the belly button. The diamond cuts were lined with white material.

Damien tossed the robe over the side of one of the glass walled shower stalls, and started toward the right side of the hot tub. "Ladies first." He said, gesturing for Cameron to enter first. "Oh, wait, Greg's already in." He sniped at his brother-in-law.

"Wow, that was funny." House replied. Normally he would have come up with a smart ass remark, but his eyes were trained on the bathing suit Cameron was wearing and his mind wasn't able to focus on anything else. It was barely getting enough blood to do basic involuntary functions, such as breathing.

Damien extended his hand, and assisted Cameron up the steps. House moved slightly to allow her to get in without falling. She stood in the center of the tub before deciding to take the seat between House and Chase.

Damien slid into the last open seat between House and Skylar.

"So, what'd I miss at game night?" Ash asked, trying to start conversation with anyone willing. He wasn't normally the conversation type, but he figured he was going to be stuck with these people for the next how many hours. Conversation could be his friend, even if it was only for one night.

"Chase had to wear my bra and panties." Skylar said, "I let him get away with borrowing a sarong." She finished.

"Who's Chase?" Ash asked, looking between the blond and black doctors.

"Me." Chase said, raising his hand.

Ash looked at him with a shade of sympathy in his eyes. "That right there is why I escape from game night as much as possible. Which game got ya?" He asked.

"Poker." Chase replied.

"I remember that one. Didn't I get that for you for Christmas a year or two ago?" Ash asked Skylar.

"No. It was her birthday last year." Damien interrupted.

"That's right, cause you got her the black leather teddy with the purple lace and…and well, that bathing suit." Ash said, referring to the suit that Cameron was wearing. "I happen to remember a conversation about teeth and clothing being-" Ash was interrupted by Skylar's hand being clamped over his mouth.

"Since when are you bashful?" Ash said, once Skylar removed her hand from his mouth.

"So, who wants to play a game?" Skylar asked, trying to chance the subject.


	14. Tattoos, Birthmarks & A Naked House!

A/N: i had planned on getting this out last night...but i could only get half of the chapter out of my head...my cous was over and even between the two of us, we couldn't devise a scheme for the second half...but finally, it is here...i do hope you guys enjoy this...i promise the next chapter will contain bedtime...and if i haven't stated it in an A/N before, house and cameron can only sleep in a bed together twice without any kind of smuttiness going on...speaking of which, if you need your fix, and can't wait for the next chapter...check out the last one shot i wrote (in the heat of the moment)...otherwise, please read, enjoy and review...i really do live for them...there are little post-its all over my house with pennames and comments that you guys have left...

-Fen

* * *

"When did you come up with a hot tub game?" House asked, looking in the direction of his sister.

"Actually I came up with it." Damien responded. "A couple weeks ago Ash and I had a couple ladies in here. We were planning on getting them smashed so we could have our evil ways with them, and the game was spawned from that." He finished.

House looked at his sister, and said, "No way in hell am I sleeping in his place now." Just as Skylar was about to open her mouth to respond, House continued, "And you're not moving Cameron in there either."

"Damn." Skylar cursed, hating that her brother knew what she was going to suggest.

"What are the rules of this game?" Wilson asked, hoping to do something other than sit in a hot tub where the males highly outnumbered the females.

Damien motioned to Ash, "You bring the bottles in?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure there are a couple in the cabinet over there." He said, pointing to the cabinet that the towels were in.

Damien got out of the tub and walked over to the cabinet. Opening the door, he reached in and grabbed four varying bottles.

"You have liquor in your bathroom because?" Foreman asked, not sure why they would be stocking liquor in their bathroom.

"We have liquor in every room if you haven't taken notice." Skylar responded. "What can we say? We like our booze." She defended.

"Here." Damien said, tossing the bottles to Skylar and Ash as he made his way around the tub and back in.

Skylar and Ash held the bottles up. Skylar held a bottle of Pyrat rum and a bottle Johnnie Walker Green Label. Ash held a bottle of Jose Cuervo and Jack Daniels. Once everyone had the chance to see the bottles, Skylar and Ash set them in the bottom of the tub. "Why are you putting them there?" Chase asked.

"If you're warm and the drinks warm, you tend to feel the effects faster." Damien explained. "We're very serious about our liquor consumption and test all of our theories before using them in front of strangers." He said proudly and seriously.

"I don't think we've gone over the rules yet?" Wilson asked.

"They're quite simple and ever changing." Damien said.

"That's Damienese for 'cheating is allowed.'" Skylar said, which earned her a glare from the man seated next to her. "Continue." She instructed.

Damien rolled his eyes. "We start off with a simple game of bullshit. We go around the tub once telling everyone something about another person in the tub. If it's not true, and you can prove it, you say bullshit. The court," Damien gestured toward the circle of people in the tub, "decides who's bullshitting. If we decide the statement is true, the person saying bullshit has to take two swigs of the drink of their choice. If we decide the statement is false, the bullshitter has to take two swigs of the drink of our choice. Once we make it around the circle once, the person who took the most swigs sets up the next game. If they can't come up with something, I would be more than happy to assist." He added.

"So who starts?" Skylar asked.

"I say Ash, cause he missed game night." Damien said.

"No, we always play oldest goes first." Ash argued as everyone turned to look at House.

"Duel." Skylar said. Both men held one fist in the air. "One, two, three, shoot." Skylar called out. Ash threw scissors and House threw rock.

"You're first." Ash said.

"No, he gets to pick." Foreman said. That got a room of stares sent his way. "What? That's the way we always played when I was a kid." He defended himself.

"I agree." House said. "You go first." He pointed at Ash.

"Horse's ass." Ash mumbled under his breath. Deciding to start off interesting, he said, "Damien wears thong underwear everyday."

Foreman, Chase and Wilson's eyes almost bugged out of their heads. "Bullshit." Damien said.

"You can't call bullshit when the statement is about you." Ash argued.

"Why not?" Damien argued back.

"Cause you could just say whatever you want, and they'll believe you because who would know better than you if you wear thong underwear?" Ash said.

"I don't-" Damien was cut off.

"He doesn't wear them everyday." Skylar interrupted. "Besides, his ass is tight enough that he can pull it off."

"Drink." Damien instructed his little brother. "Pyrat and Jose."

Ash shook his head, and grabbed the two bottles. "You're next." Ash said, motioning to Wilson.

House was dreading this moment. There were so many things that man could say to completely degrade him in front of his employees. "He doesn't know it." Wilson began. He knew House would be pissed if he said something too revealing, but there wasn't anyone else that he could really choose. He didn't know the ducklings well enough to have something about them, and House's sister was off limits to Wilson. Even though Wilson could have a couple things to say about her. "But, House constantly talks in his sleep."

"What?" House said.

"He's right." The words were out of Cameron's mouth before she could stop them. Chase and Foreman turned their attention to her, and the ideas starting flying through their heads as to how Cameron would know something like that.

"Drink." Ash said, happy that he wasn't the only one that had to drink.

"I never said bullshit." House said.

"Come on, it was the same thing."

"He said we had to say 'bullshit.'" House said, pointing at Damien. "I don't remember saying it."

"You speak Damienese very well." Damien said, turning and patting House on the back. "I'm impressed."

"Cheaters." Ash and Skylar said.

"Foreman." Skylar said. "Your turn."

Foreman thought for a moment. "If you take too long, you have to drink anyway." Damien said.

"You never said that." Foreman retorted.

"True, but I also said that the rules are ever changing." He argued.

Foreman was just about to say something when House interrupted, "Too late. Drink." This earned him a high five from Damien. "Oh, uh…two JDs." He instructed. Knowing it was senseless to argue, Foreman grabbed the bottle from the middle of the hot tub and took two swigs, as instructed.

"Cameron has a tramp stamp of a sun and moon." Chase blurted, not wanting to get caught in the same boat as Foreman.

Cameron glared at her colleague. She was sure there was something he could have come up with about Foreman. Cameron didn't argue the statement, and when she turned her attention away from Chase, she saw that Damien was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"New rule." He replied.

"What?" Cameron repeated, hating how everyone linked to the House family seemed to be cryptic.

"Show and tell without the tell." He replied, motioning for her to rise and turn around so everyone could see the tattoo on her lower back.

Cameron sighed, and rose from her seat. She turned to the group. Part of the tattoo could be seen through the diamond cut on the back of the bathing suit. Damien reached forward to pull at the bathing suit and see the whole design, but was stopped by House swatting his hand. "It may be what you do, but I know your intentions." He said, as Cameron turned and sat back down.

"It's your turn, Cameron." Chase said, hurry his turn along even more.

"Chase has a birthmark shaped like the state of Texas on his ass." Cameron replied, a smirk on her face.

"I do not!" Chase exclaimed, wondering why she would so blatantly lie.

"We need clarification, since some people want to bend rules. Are you saying bullshit?" Skylar asked.

"Damn straight, I am." Chase replied, and it was then that he realized why Cameron had lied.

"Prove it. Drop trow." Skylar replied.

Chase glared at Cameron. He had two options. Either he stood up and showed everyone in the room his butt, or he took two shots. He thought about it for a moment, and stood. He turned to the group and pulled his pants down, showing off his ass. "I say two Walkers for the lady." Ash said.

"Concur." Damien said, and motioned for Cameron to take her drinks.

Knowing it was his turn, House waited for Cameron to take her shots and return the bottle to the center of the tub before giving his statement. "Cameron," He said, turning to the woman on his right, "snores."

"Bullshit." Cameron argued, knowing that she didn't snore and that there was no way House would be able to prove otherwise.

House on the other hand didn't care if he could prove it or not. Just the idea that he would know something like that would really get Chase and Foreman's minds going. Especially after Cameron admitting that she knew he talks in his sleep.

"I beg to differ." Skylar said.

"Actually, you do." Chase chimed in. Skylar looked at her brother, then to Chase, and then back to her brother. Silently telling him he would have to explain why Chase would know something like that.

"Drink." House said. "Two Walkers."

Cameron reached for the bottle, not even realizing that she didn't have to drink what he said, and could pick her own.

Skylar and Ash dreaded the words that were going to come out of Damien's mouth. Of all the people in the room, he had oh so many things on the two of them. Damien looked back and forth between the two, not sure which would be his victim. "Oh, the places I could go." He had a devilish look in his eyes, and with that, turned and put an arm around House's shoulder. "Dear brother." He started. "Do you happen to remember a birthday party, say….twelve years ago?" House grit his teeth, and unknowingly a low growl emitted from his chest.

He remembered that birthday party very well, and knew exactly what was going to come out of Damien's mouth. "I happen to remember that party, if you don't." Damien said, "You know, you _are_ getting up there, Alzheimer's might be setting in." If House had had his cane, it would be protruding from Damien's ass at that very moment. Another devilish smirk crossed over Damien's face, and he looked over at Skylar. "Aside from your escapades in the courtyard in nothing but your skivvies, your sister did get pretty drunk and there was a little incident involving the chocolate pudding and the statue that we _used_ to have in the courtyard. I do believe it had to be eradicated after that night." Damien finished, effectively getting two jabs in at once.

"Bullshit!" Skylar yelled.

"No. I remember that birthday too. And you used a huge bowl of chocolate pudding." Ash said, agreeing with his brother.

"Not that." Skylar said, with a playful swat. "Greg wasn't wearing anything." Skylar said.

It was obvious that Ash and Damien were trying to recall the evening, while Wilson, Foreman and Chase looked disgusted at the visual the statement had caused.

"Something's telling me she might be right." Ash said.

"She is." House said, taking some pride in the fact that he had run around the courtyard completely naked. "I'm sure you guys have done things stupider." House said, looking at two of his fellows.

"That's means, you gotta drink." Ash said, picking up the bottle of Pyrat and handing it to his brother, knowing it would have been his choice of drink.

"You're the last one." Ash said, looking at Skylar.

"I would like to reserve my right to give my statement later, should the proper moment arise." Skylar said.

"No, you have to give it now." Damien said.

"Ah, but the rules are ever changing, and I've made my own. You may reserve to right to say your piece later, if you so choose. There. Done. Mark it on the rules board." She said, making it known that there was to be no more argument from the peanut gallery.


	15. Decisions Decisions

The night proceeded and so did the games. At one point, they were turning the jets of the hot tub on in order to race rubber duckies. That game was House's idea. Foreman was forced into devising a game, but it was taking him too long and House devised for him.

As the wee hours of the night approached, and the alcohol was slowing slipping everyone in sleepiness, the beds started sounding like a good idea.

"There are extra blankets in all the rooms." Skylar said, as everyone starting getting out of the hot tub.

Foreman and Chase were already headed for their shared room. Wilson was wrapping a towel around his waist, and Ash had disappeared into his cave.

Damien was helping Skylar put her robe on, when Cameron was getting out of the tub. House had already wrapped a towel around his waist. Damien reached for Cameron's robe, but was swatted yet again by House. Smirking at his brother-in-law, he let House win, and walked out with Skylar.

House picked up Cameron's robe and handed it to her, then proceeded to walk out of the Igloo as well and headed for Damien's room.

Cameron slid the robe over her shoulders and walked out as well. She got into the hallway to see House headed for the other room. "You're not staying in-" She stopped as he turned around.

"I'm not going to what?" House asked, knowing what she was going to say, but wanted her to say it.

"Nevermind." She said, pausing for a moment. "Good night, House." She started for the Skylar's room.

"Yeah, good night." House replied, disappointed that she didn't finish her statement. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Skylar scolded in the quietest tone she could. "Get back out there!" She said, shoving her brother and closing the door. She turned to Damien, who was standing next to her, "Men?" Which earned her a nice glare and a head nod toward the bedroom.

* * *

House rolled his eyes, and turned around. Cameron was just entering Skylar's room. "Cameron?" He called after her.Cameron walked into the room anyway, but left the door wide open. House approached the door, and hung his head just before entering. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself. He was putting himself in a position that there was no return from. Could he really do that? Did he want to? 


	16. A Warm Bed

A/N: i apologize for the evilness of the last chapter...i just couldn't resist...hehehehe...i would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews so far...i've been trying to catch up on my replies...hope you guys enjoy and please read and review as always

-Fen

* * *

Cameron walked into the room and purposefully left the door open. She regretted not finishing her thought, and was hoping the open door would be seen as her unspoken invitation. She heard the door close behind her, but didn't want to turn around. She didn't want the disappointment of not seeing House standing there. Reluctantly, she turned around.

She didn't get completely turned around because two hands shot out and grab her arms, pulling her close. The next thing she knew, House's lips were smashed against hers. She leaned up and stood on her tiptoes. Opening her mouth, she allowed him in.

House's hands went around her waist, settling on the small of her back, and he pulled her closer still. House pushed her backwards, and without even looking, lead her into the spare room. _His_ room.

* * *

"Is the heat working yet?" Damien asked. He had woken up and wandered out to the kitchen to find Skylar working on coffee.

"No, but Ash is working on an alternative heat source." Skylar replied, motioning toward the courtyard.

Damien glanced out through the windows to see his kid brother trying to start a fire. "Where does he find stuff to burn?" Damien asked, turning his attention back to Skylar.

"What? You didn't hear him rummaging through your room?" Skylar asked.

Damien looked at her to see if she was being serious, then immediately turned around and walked briskly back to his room. A smile was plastered to Skylar's face.

A few minutes later, Damien reemerged from his room. "That's cruel."

"What can I say? It's in the blood." She replied, and poured a cup of coffee for him.

"So, where'd your brother sleep last night?" Damien asked.

"How would I know? I was sleeping with you." She replied, grabbed her pack of smokes and headed out to the smoke room. Damien was in tow.

* * *

After enjoying a morning smoke, Skylar and Damien, followed shortly by Ash, went in to watch the morning cartoons in the theater. "So, did Greg get some action last night?" Ash asked, as he flopped into his chair.

"What is it with you two?" Skylar asked rhetorically. "I have no idea. Nor do I want to know. He's my _brother_." She said, although she had been wondering herself what had happened.

"Ten bucks says he got some." Damien said.

Skylar just rolled her eyes. "What is it so important?"

"Isn't this what your little scheme was all about?" Ash asked.

"No." She replied. "I didn't do everything I did just so he could get laid. I did it because I want him to be happy." Ash raised an eyebrow at her. "You want your brother to be happy, right?" She asked.

With a shrug, he replied, "Don't really care."

"You're an ass." Skylar said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

House rolled slightly in the bed. His eyes fluttered open as he realized he wasn't alone. Again. "I could definitely get used to this." He said to himself as he looked down and saw Cameron's head snuggled into him. Her arm was draped across his body and her legs were curled up next to him. Her foot was twisted around his ankle. He moved the arm that he had wrapped around her. With a better grasp on her, he pulled her closer to his body.

Cameron let out a soft moan just before opening her own eyes. Without moving her position, she looked up at him. "Morning."

"Yeah, morning." House replied. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she was thinking. For once in his life, he really had no idea what to do.

"It's gonna suck to go back to PPTH." Cameron said.

"Why?" House asked.

"My bed's always cold when I get into it at night. And it's never really warm when I get up. I like waking up in a warm bed like this." She replied.

"I think arrangements can be made." The words came out of House's mouth. As he listened to them, he thought, "Who just said that?" The words were exactly what he was thinking, but there was no way that he would have actually said them. Or did he? House looked at Cameron. Into her eyes. Yup. They definitely came out of his mouth.

"Really?" She asked, trying to decipher the look on his face.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." House replied. It was useless to try and fight it now. He made a mental note as they moved to get out of bed to ask his sister for some of the five hundred bucks she won.

House quickly noticed that they were both naked. His mind was still a little fuzzy. Everyone had drunk a lot the night before. He looked around the room and saw the robe that his sister had lent Cameron. He reached and grabbed it, then turned just in time to catch Cameron putting on boy cut panties and a bra. "This might help." He said, handing her the robe, but never taking his eyes off her body.

"Thanks." She replied.

House grabbed his bag that was sitting next to the bed, and pulled out pair of shorts and a tee. Slipping them on, the couple made for the door. Their stomach's were growling in unison.


	17. House Was Damien's Late Night Bed Guest?

**A/N: so here's the latest chapter...i would like to thank everyone yet again for the wonderful feedback and i hope i've answered the questioned you've been asking...may the reading commence...and hopefully the reviewing as well...**

**-Fen**

* * *

Morning cartoons were over and the trio exited the theater to hang out in the living room.

"Now that she's gone, what do you think?" Ash asked his brother once Skylar left the room.

"And you two say you're light sleepers. Yeah, right." Jason said, walking into the room and the conversation. Ash and Damien turned their heads in question. "Oh come. You can't tell me you didn't hear that?" Jason sighed, and in the best girly voice he could muster, he said, "Oh yeah! Just like that! Don't stop!" Returning his voice to its natural tone, he continued, "I'm setting a fog horn off in your rooms tonight to see if you wake up."

"Ash, make a special note to secure our doors tonight." Damien said, then turned his full attention to Jason, "How is it possible that you heard them? Your room is down and across the hall." He stated.

"Well, I was up late last night finishing up some paperwork. It probably helps that I ran out of-"

"Your fru-fru drinks." Ash added, followed by a small laugh with his brother.

"If you were so interested, maybe you wouldn't have interrupted." Jason walked to get a cup of coffee.

"You can't do that. It's cruel. You set us up, and then don't come through." Damien said.

"Promise you won't interrupt?" Jason asked. Both Ash and Damien raised their rights hands. "That's not gonna cut it. If you interrupt you're my personal work slaves for a week." Both nodded. "Okay, so I ran out of paper in my printer." He emphasized. "So I snuck into your room," he said, pointing at Ash, "and stole a couple sleeves. It was when I was in the hall that I heard the noises at first. Once I was back in my place, it was as if there was a direct speaker from the room to mine. I had to turn on my iPod in order to block out the noise."

"Yeah, right. You were probably standing at the door jer-" Ash stopped mid sentence as he realized he was interrupting. "I didn't mean to. I could-"

"Shh…here they come." Damien interrupted as House and Cameron were coming into the living room.

Cameron turned the corner first and saw the three men talking. Not paying attention, she made for the kitchen. It seemed Skylar had just come in from a smoke break. The two met up in the kitchen, poured coffee and sat to talk.

Meanwhile, House turned the corner and saw the three men staring at him. Damien had that impressed look on his face. "Pigs." House said, knowing exactly what the discussion was prior to his entry into the room. He ignored them and made for the coffee as well.

* * *

House poured his coffee and dropped in two sugars before taking a seat next to Cameron at the table, listening to the conversation between the two women. Without realizing it, House's leg was brushed up against Cameron's. Cameron pushed her own leg against House's under the table, just wanting the feel of his body against hers.

Skylar took one look at her brother, and said, "Greg's in love." House's head snapped to attention and he glared at his sister. "Go ahead. Say bullshit. You'll be drinking pretty early in the morning." She dared, taking her opportunity that she reserved the right to the night before.

Cameron turned to House and waited for the words to come out of his mouth. He sat in silence for a moment. Only a moment, before firing back, "An amateur could have made that diagnosis." A broad smile appeared on his face.

"Diagnose what?" Foreman asked, as he and Chase walked into the room, shortly followed by Damien and Jason. Ash had retreated to his cave.

"Greg's in love." Skylar barely got the words out of her mouth, when Damien came up behind House and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"That was you sneaking into my room last night. You surprise me, Greg." He paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue the charade. House went to open his mouth, "But as long as your sister doesn't have any arguments, you are welcome in my room anytime." Damien finished, planting a kiss on House. House shoved Damien away, his leg still against Cameron's, as she was now trying to conceal a laugh. "That's okay. I understand." Damien said, in mock sadness. "You're not ready to come out yet. Just remember, my door is always open." Damien leaned down again to take what seemed like another kiss from House, but instead he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Hopefully that got you off the hook with the boys. What are brothers for?" He said, then snatched Skylar's smokes and retreated to the sunroom for a smoke.

Chase, Foreman, and now Wilson stood there, staring. They were unable to make a thought let alone a sentence with the scene they had just witnessed.

* * *

"Thanks." House said. He quickly made an excuse to exit the kitchen, and walked into the sunroom after Damien. He figured he gained two things from it. One, the guys wouldn't be onto any form of a relationship between him and Cameron. Two, it would really through them if he went and had a conversation with Damien after the scene that had just played out.

"Like I said. What are brothers for?" Damien said, taking a drag off the cigarette. House nodded. "I'm sure you've got enough going on already. You don't need them breathing down your throat. Although, Jimmy probably already knows." He paused. "You never could keep much from him."

"He's just as confused at the other ducklings." House replied. He didn't really know what to say Foreman's question. Granted, Damien's excuse wasn't exactly what he would have used, but he knew it worked. He just hoped now that his team didn't take it seriously.

"What are my boys talking about?" Skylar asked, joining the two. "Planning your next escapade? I don't the think the closet in the Igloo has been christened yet." She added, with a chuckle. She sat down next to Damien, and brushed a kiss on his cheek, taking her cigarettes back and lighting one up.

House really wanted the subject to be changed. "So how much of this was your planning?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Skylar said, innocently.

"It's already been discovered that you planned the delay at the airport by using your connections with the crew and local weather." House said. "What else did you do?" He accused.

"I can't believe you would think I'm so conniving. I wouldn't dare-"

"Everybody lies." House said, interrupting his sister, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing. And I dare you to call bullshit on that." She said. "I had nothing to do with your second delay or the heat issue last night." She said. "I've even gone ahead and scheduled your return to Princeton." She said. "With my connections at the airport." She added.

"What time?" House asked.

"Three o'clock this afternoon. I even upgraded you guys to first class." She said.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" House asked, getting back to the topic.

"I won't know the answer to that until you come back for your next visit." She replied. Hoping that his next visit would be soon, and with female company. "You know we have game night every week. Let's say you come back in a month, and I'll answer your question then." She said, looking up to see Cameron walking into the sunroom.

"I hope you're not picking up that habit." Cameron said. "I've never made a habit of kissing an ashtray."


	18. Game Night Part Deux

**A/N: i hope you guys have enjoyed the ride...and i do hope you enjoy the end...i didn't want to drag this on and on and on and on and on by going into all of the details of house and cam getting back to princeton and moving in together...yadda yadda yadda...so here is it is...the end...thank you to everyone that has been here since the beginning...please review and let me know what you guys think...and since this one is done...i'll start workin on fantasy island and livin a lie again...hope you all enjoy...**

** -Fen**

* * *

After the doctors returned to Princeton, House and Cameron kept their relationship low on the radar. They figured it would not only make for a better work environment, but it would also allow them the time to get to know one another better without everyone passing judgment on them. The other ducklings began to catch on that something was going when House and Cameron were arriving at the same time and leaving at the same time everyday.

Even though they were onto House and Cameron, Foreman and Chase kept their mouths shut. Actually Foreman kept his shut and scolded Chase every time he brought the subject up. He told Chase on numerous occasions that it was none of their business, and that if something was going on, he was sure Cameron would tell them in her own time.

It was Friday night dinner that Cameron and House decided to let the cat out of the bag. She arrived at the usual place with House. The two walked in hand-in-hand. Foreman nodded, showing that he'd known and was fine with it. Chase scoffed, not fully believing it until it was pranced around in front of his face. Chase still had feelings for Cameron. He never thought anything would happen between she and House. He voiced his opinion at House sat down. House moved to smack the Aussie with his cane, but Foreman beat him to the punch, and actually punched Chase in the arm, scowling at him.

It was a couple months later that House received an invitation to Skylar's for their infamous Game Night. The invitation requested him to reply if he would be attending and with how many guests, but in true House fashion, he didn't call. Not that his sister even expected him to either.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Skylar yelled, shoving Damien and heading for the door. She was almost there when she heard another wood-on-wood knock. She swung the door open, "Hey guys! How are—" She stopped and a frown appeared on her face when she found that her brother was alone on the other side of the door. "You're one short." She said, referring to the absence of Cameron.

"No I'm not." House replied.

"God damnit! You jerk!" She scolded him, but pulled him into the building none-the-less. "What the hell did you do this time?"

"Nothing." House defended.

"Liar." She name called.

"I'm appalled that you would think I'm capable of such a thing." House scoffed.

"Everybody lies." She used his own line against him.

Skylar was so caught up in the argument she was having with her brother that she neglected to hear another knock at the door. Damien passed by the siblings to answer the door, "It's okay. I'll get it." Damien opened the door and smiled. "Cameron! It's so nice to see you again." He emphasized and turned to Skylar.

She glared at her brother. "Why the hell did you come in before her?" She demanded to know why he had led her to believe that he and Cameron had split.

"Somebody had to park the car." House replied, as Cameron walked up next to him, and he grabbed her hand.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Grab seats. I'll get your drinks." She instructed.

"Come on in guys." Damien motioned as they entered the living room. "Everybody." Damien said, getting the attention of the other players in the room. "I'm sure most of you remember Greg." Damien started but was quickly interrupted by one of the other players.

"Yeah. You got that dare with the body paint and-"

The guys was quickly cut off by House, "No need to reminisce." This caused Cameron to look at her boyfriend and make a mental note to question him later.

Damien chuckled slightly, then continued, "And this is Cameron."

"Allison." House corrected.

Damien looked at his brother-in-law. "Sorry. This is Allison." Damien made his way around the room introducing the other players.

"Can we start the games already?" Skylar asked walking into the room with drinks for House and Cameron.


End file.
